


And then he Fell

by SolSermisiere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Levi insisting he's bad at sex, M/M, Neighbours, Quirky Levi and Eren, Romance, Snark, ereri, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolSermisiere/pseuds/SolSermisiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here there was a beautiful brat who had literally fallen from the sky and into Levi's arms. Well, maybe if he were a hopeless romantic by nature, he'd say that... In reality it was more like one moment he was tending to the garden at the back of his apartment building, only to be suddenly pinned to the ground with a mysterious brat in the next. And it certainly wasn't all that pleasant. </p><p>Eren simply claimed he was his new neighbour and that was a cleaning accident. Who would have thought anybody aside from Levi could be so tenacious when clean windows were concerned? Still, he fell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another. That's how I love Ereri and SnK. A little quirky thing. Hope you'll find a little space for it in your hearts ;D This will be more like takes at different scenes. Feel free to suggest things. I just might incorporate them somehow into the story this time :D

Until recently, Levi has found the idea of pick up lines as baffling and ridiculous. Many of the ones going around were so idiotic and cheesy he wondered whose brain conjured such mediocre lines and if somebody used them for real... Who'd actually fall for them either way, right? But after one memorable and bizarre day he has started thinking that, maybe in some improbable way, some of them could be based on somebody's real life experience? Like, there was this one line that simply called for being voiced in that particular situation...?

 

Because here there was a beautiful brat who had literally fallen from the sky and into his arms.

 

Getting free should probably be the first thing on Levi's mind rather than contemplating whether somebody else being knocked down by some other young—and at first glance attractive—guy falling seemingly out of the sky could have given life to one of the most horrible pick up lines he has ever had the chance to hear thanks to Hange's constant browsing through crazy internet sites... Still, it kind of gave him an inkling that asking whether it hurt when the brat fell from heaven would be now a pretty justifiable thing to do, but not at all less tacky or embarrassing.

 

Well, maybe if he were a hopeless romantic by nature, he'd say that...

 

In reality it was more like one moment he was tending to the garden at the back of his apartment building, only to be suddenly pinned to the ground with a mysterious brat in the next. And it certainly wasn't all that pleasant. Both sides included, most likely.

 

Try being crushed by another person without a word of notice, when the said person is obviously taller than you, plus must have gained impetus before actually landing very conveniently on Levi as if he were a jump cushion or something.

 

It was a miracle Levi hasn't been killed because of impact, though, some of his bones might have been broken and the pain just didn't catch up with his brain yet... Somehow, he also avoided hitting his head on one of the rocks in the rockery he was taking care of.

 

Only after a moment did he realize that he was still lying immobilized under a complete stranger and it was steadily getting harder for him to breathe... Also, there was a cramp starting to form in his left shin and his left arm was slowly losing its feeling.

 

It was a good time for him to express his displeasure, or any kind of reaction aside from grunting, really, at being caught up in such an unbelievable mess. Quite literally at that, seeing as his back was pinned to the dirty ground, staining his freshly washed an ironed polo shirt.

 

Also, he wanted to know what the heck had actually happened.

 

Though, the guy on him wasn't moving all that much... Could he be unconscious? What if he was dead? Well, fuck... Levi wasn't faint-of-heart, however, dead bodies weren't really his thing either. What if he was splattered with blood or worse, brain matter? He sure as hell hoped it wasn't the case...

 

Thankfully, his head was free and he could speak.

 

“Hey... Hey! Are you alive? Do you hear me? Can you respond somehow?” he asked in an increasing volume, though it wasn't easy with all that additional weight on his chest and stomach.

 

Surprisingly, there was a weak grunt from the person lying on him and he could feel faint stirring, as if the other was trying to gauge his own state without moving around too much in case something was wrong with him. And it certainly should be, logically speaking.

 

The one on him grunted again, but didn't speak or move off of him and Levi took it as a cue to try communicating again. He was not going to lay motionlessly for the rest of the fucking day and he doubted anyone would see and help them. They were in a courtyard of kinds, hidden from the street by the building itself and at this time of day most of the tenants were either at work or at school. Any older people who lived here didn't have a habit of sitting at their widows all day. Plus, to notice them somebody would have to look really down and not up front, so it wasn't that easy...

 

They were most likely on their own for the next hour or two at least. It did not sit well with Levi.

 

“Hey! You're not dead, right? Much longer and I'm going to suffocate. You're putting all of your fucking weight on me and it's no joke... Do you have feeling in your limbs? I don't think you have a broken spine or anything. Can you move at all?” Levi inquired.

 

He was getting irritated, true, but he also didn't want to shove the person off and be responsible for crippling them for life, if possible. Maybe they could somehow cooperate?

 

“Ugh...” came a muffled sound and Levi tensed.

 

Meant the guy was indeed alive and conscious―more or less...

 

“Can you try speaking first?” Levi asked.

 

There was stirring again and Levi almost blanched when what he identified as a forearm put uncomfortable pressure alarmingly close to his dick. ' _You have to be fucking kidding me_...', he thought. He recognized it as not being all that intentional, but it didn't matter in this case.

 

“Oi! Watch your fucking hands. Those are my balls you're trying to crash here,” he warned coldly, hoping the guy was in good enough state for his words to register with him.

 

He had that much luck and the offensive forearm shifted to a somewhat safer area. They were still stuck, though.

 

Levi started losing his patience and considered simply tensing his muscles and shoving whoever it was off, when the stranger finally spoke. It was weak, but loud enough for Levi to hear it clearly.

 

“A minute. J-just... give me... a minute. I think I'll be able to move,” the voice announced.

 

It sounded rather young and Levi wondered if this brat was simply drunk despite the early morning hour and fell out of his own window somehow.

 

It would at least explain how he had gotten here, on the ground. On Levi. Because, be real... There was no way he had fallen from the fucking sky. It wasn't a cheap sci-fi or fantasy movie. It was real life. Which meant Levi had things to do―plants to water and a kitchen to clean―and there was no place for an interruption in his daily routine like that. An interruption that was steadily getting prolonged in time, at that.

 

A minute. He was going to wait just a minute. That was it.

 

A minute changed into two and then into five, but then, to Levi's immediate relief, the stranger seemed to come to his senses and carefully started lifting himself up, probably in order not to aggravate any possible injuries.

 

After a moment that seemed to stretch almost forever in time, Levi was free and the stranger was laying next to him on the ground, on his back, breathing loud and fast, obviously exhausted.

 

Levi took a deep breath himself and slowly sat up, checking his head for any bumps and rubbing his squished stomach. ' _Could have been worse...'_ , he thought blandly and turned his head, eyes landing on the one responsible for this whole improbable ordeal.

 

It took a moment for the image before his eyes to catch up with his recently rattled brain—and then he had to blink—multiple times, just to make sure he was seeing right. And a part of him still somewhat refused to admit the view was quite pleasant. Actually, even more than quite... In fact, he caught himself staring just a bit too intensely for his own liking. He could only appreciate the specimen currently displaying himself so casually and thoughtlessly in his presence—on a purely aesthetic level, of course.

 

After all, he had all but been crushed by that particular person and—if not for uncanny luck—it could have ended pretty badly. Also, importantly, apart from the boy—or man, as at first glance Levi couldn't decide based only on the rather youthful appearance—being a total stranger, he was obviously male and while Levi had an eye for beauty independent from gender, the male part of the population simply caught his eye from time to time, but that was it. Beautiful things, or people for that matter, were beautiful—that simple. He didn't have a need to ponder on it more than necessary.

 

Ah, yes... But again, this boy was quite a feast even in his dishevelled state.

 

Okay, maybe on a closer inspection—that didn't involve any tactile scrutiny or getting closer than he already was—the guy wasn't an Adonis, or anything. He was... cute, maybe? And yes, Levi despised that word with all his might—too generic and empty, really—but somehow, it immediately found itself on the tip of his tongue when seeing that mop of messy chocolate hair and lightly tanned complexion, unfortunately covered in dirt and sweat much to Levi's chagrin.

 

The stranger's chest was raising up with steady breaths now, but his eyes were still tightly closed. His mouth, though, was open partially and it came through Levi's mind that it looked rather... pouty, from lack of a better word.

 

He was so concentrated on observing that it caught him completely off guard when those eyes opened, slowly but visibly getting clearer—a sign of the boy finally coming to.

 

Levi wasn't sure if he was glad...

 

Especially when those eyes found their focusing point somewhere on Levi's face.

 

It happened to be just a tad bit unnerving, as those were some big ass eyes and their colour was just as freaky—impossible to describe, or maybe Levi just lacked words, which wouldn't be that much of a surprise really.

 

Yeah, what was important was Levi being stared at.

 

He didn't especially appreciate that.

 

After all, it was not only rude, but it should be him staring—which he had been interrupted—at least he had a legitimate reason to do so, along with a list of questions that followed right after.

 

He was about to voice that concern, but was beat to it.

 

Seemed, it wasn't really his day...

 

“Ugh... Who are you?” the guy asked and Levi almost blanched.

 

Really? Was that really what he wanted to say after falling down on somebody like that? _Who are you?_ Either he was naturally that foolish or there was a big chance of actual brain damage, in Levi's humble opinion. Because, _who are you?_

 

No words of apology or explanation. Just asking about Levi's fucking personal data as if they met somewhere as casual and normal like on the stairwell and greeted each other like it's in custom to greet one's new neighbours when seeing each other for the first time. And not like his way of asking was anywhere close to polite...

 

“Are you serious? You fell out of the window, landed on me and almost crushed my internal organs and your own skull along with it and you ask who am I? Do you even remember who are _you_? Plus, I'd love to know what the fuck you had been doing to so spectacularly fail at playing Superman and falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes... _This_ , right now? This isn't normal... I don't know if were you lived before it was an everyday occurrence for people to jump out of their windows and act as if it was a past-time hobby, but here we don't find it particularly healthy,” he pointed out.

 

He might have been babbling... Just the slightest bit. But, it was understandable, right? He was still in shock. Nothing out of the ordinary to suddenly become more talkative. He had to get it all out of his system and he would be golden...

 

Levi's little speech must have reached that apparently thick skull and the guy blinked, surprised first, but then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, the side of his mouth raising in an uncertain, nervous smile.

 

Wasn't he hurt at all?

 

At this point Levi started entertaining the thoughts of him being an alien, or not an average human being at least.

 

He could also be mentally impaired or sick... It would have explained a lot, actually.

 

Who in their right mind would act so casually after being in an accident? Because... it was one?

 

Oh! Maybe it was some kind of shock or trauma as well?

 

His ridiculous thoughts were interrupted by the object of his reflections.

 

“Oh? Umm... I'm Eren?” he said and Levi snorted and immediately tried to cover it with a cough.

 

It didn't sound that realistic.

 

“Are you asking me?” Levi lifted a brow in question, voice level this time.

 

It was a possibility. All he knew the brat—and yes, it fit perfectly—could have temporarily lost his memory or some other soap opra shit.

 

His smile widened and Levi was tempted to ask what toothpaste the brat used because the whiteness of his teeth was impressive.

 

“No?” he said again in a raising tone, but was fast to correct himself. “ I mean, no. I'm Eren. Eren Yeager. And... ugh... I'm sorry, I guess? Okay, no... I _am_ sorry,” he repeated firmly, rubbing the back of his neck this time, visibly embarrassed by his clumsy way of speaking.

 

In any other situation it might have had a potential to be endearing, kind of... Now? It was just mostly eerie.

 

Levi stopped trying to understand.

 

“Huh, so Eren, then? Well, great. Then tell me, _Eren_ , didn't it _hurt_ when you fell?”

 

Levi have always thought himself to be a rather stoic and serious man, but he started to doubt himself.

 

He could console himself with the fact he was able to keep 'heaven' out of the equation at least and kept from embarrassing himself beyond belief...

 

Eren, though, became rather pensive at Levi's question.

 

He lifted himself to a sitting position—he had been laying up until now, as if it wasn't already awkward enough—and started examining his body more closely, craning his neck carefully, moving his hands and bending his knees.

 

It became a small spectacle and Levi wondered why he hasn't simply stood up and left while he could. There wasn't really an actual point for him to stay, most likely...

 

The chance was lost when Eren considered his check-up satisfactory and his gaze wandered in Levi's direction again.

 

“It _did_ hurt, but... Well, seems I'm actually okay. Mostly. You kinda... cushioned my fall, I guess. Thanks...?” he added in a faltering tone, as if it was finally catching up with him what he had actually done and that his thanks sounded utterly ridiculous and all kinds of wrong.

 

Levi just sighed and rubbed his eyelids tiredly.

 

“I can't fucking believe it... Maybe you should ask your parents if you're not a mutant, kid, because any other person would be rolling in pain... Also, be glad you haven't broken anything of mine or your measly 'sorry' would meet with a fist and a medical bill to pay. Jesus... What are you made of? Titanium?” he wondered aloud. “Also, will you actually finally decide to tell me how we have found ourselves in this situation? Just please, don't tell me you're like one of those psychos that do brainless and risky stuff just to get on TV later on, or I swear I'm gonna smack you up so good you won't recognise yourself in the mirror for a month...” was Levi's not so friendly warning.

 

The kid laughed nervously, not sure if Levi was sure, probably.

 

“Ah... Well... Just so you know, I actually fell from the first floor, so it seriously wasn't that high... And, uhm... I... might have... lost my balance while I was... cleaning my kitchen window? I've moved in just yesterday and it was really filthy... bird poo and so on... I wanted to make a good first impression, you know, not being a slob... The stool must have been too old and when I was reaching out to clean the outer side of the window, it got all wobbly... I didn't even notice I was falling before it was too late...” he admitted slowly and the embarrassment and awkwardness started to emanate from him in waves.

 

Levi just sat there, looking at the brat wordlessly, his brain not that eager to cooperate with him at that sudden revelation. 

 

His face wasn't able to decide what reaction was the most fitting and just morphed itself into a blank expression.

 

He was  _cleaning_ ? To fall from the first floor because of housework? Levi knew house accidents happened, but this was another thing coming... What kind of moron... But no... It didn't even really matter. 

 

Eren was officially a brat, age of no consequence whatsoever. 

 

Was he so hell-bent on making his window shiny as to completely disregard his own safety? If that fall had been deadly—though, first floor wasn't that dangerous of a fall if one didn't hit their head on something on the way or on the concrete probably—the kid would have deserved Darwin's Award... Though, had he taken Levi with himself along for the ride to hell, the chances to get awarded would have been slim, him being an 'innocent' bystander and all...

 

All in all, Levi was pretty sure the kid was a clumsy little fucker with little to no survival instinct to be spoken of.

 

Didn't everybody double check if a chair or anything else they used for window-cleaning was sturdy and not potentially hazardous?

 

Whatever, maybe at least now he would remember how important that was. Hopefully...

 

If not for the fall, Levi would have been inclined to compliment Eren on his determination to keep his house respectably clean, yet as it was, he could only sigh some more in disbelief. 

 

Levi's own cleaning streak wasn't that perilous. 

 

But, he wasn't an idiot, so... there was that...

 

“I don't really know what to say to that, so I'll say nothing instead of hurting your feelings unnecessarily. But, shit... if you don't know how to make a grand entrance, kid. I don't think I've ever had a neighbour introduce themselves in a more fucked up circumstances. Not even Hange...” he added, eyeing the kid for any kind of reaction.

 

If Levi were to reflect on it, he would perhaps come to the conclusion he had more than a few wacky neighbours and maybe Eren would feel not so out of place if he had an occasion to meet them all?

 

That half-nervous, half-apologising quirky smile didn't seem to leave Eren's face and Levi started getting a bit uncomfortable. 

 

The kid was just too fucking bright and strangely intense, despite apparently being a danger to himself and speaking in a somewhat uncoordinated manner.

 

“Y-yeah... Well, at least you probably won't forget my name that easily,” he summed it up with a shrug and Levi almost face-palmed himself.

 

Because that was  _so_ important...

 

Though, Eren was bound to be right.

 

Levi wasn't going to be able to forget that one ridiculous Eren Yeager was another addition to his apartment complex.

 

He just hoped no more weird, but beautiful brats were going to have the gall to crush into him after falling out of their windows. 

 

In the end, at least he didn't fall from the fucking sky.

 

Levi's nerves weren't strong enough for that one...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is oblivious? Maybe, maybe not... But he sure overstays his welcome.

They ended up in hospital together, just preventively, but to Levi's immense relief, there was nothing that would require from them staying in there overnight.

 

There was a bit of a struggle to free Eren after the doctor in charge of them heard what had happened to him, yet the boy was so awfully stubborn that the poor doc yielded to him, albeit reluctantly.

 

For some baffling reason—which was on a good way of becoming a trend with Eren, most likely—they had ended up going there and back in Levi's car. Moreover, following that peculiar string of events, Eren invited himself up into Levi's apartment by simply skipping after him to the second floor, where the impeccably clean an polished door with a shiny number six and similarly finger-print free handle led to Levi's humble abode.

 

And so that's how they have found themselves in Levi's minimalistic living room interior, drinking cardamom and pepper scented green tea—the leaf one, not the cheap version in bags that he restored to only when he couldn't find his favourite mixes for various reasons.

 

Until then Levi haven't stopped being confused and with time slowly passing, he started feeling only more out of his element.

 

It could have been funny if he wasn't the one suffering from bouts of awkwardness and anxiety each time Eren's dirty back made contact with the back of his couch—he had managed to get the brat to take his shoes off before he trotted inside as if he wasn't completely uninvited and out of place.

 

It was improbably atypical for Levi to act like that—allowing Eren to do what he wanted without firmly stating he must have been out of his mind if he thought he could follow Levi like a lost, overeager puppy.

 

He did let him do exactly that, though, as if all his bite, harshness and initial external indifference, or sometimes even hostility, towards people had magically left him as a result of that stupid accident.

 

Hence, they were sipping tea, with Levi brooding silently and Eren looking around from his place on the poor sofa that would surely be in need of some serious scrubbing after that uncouth and pushy bastard took his filthy ass off of it.

 

At least he could still insult the kid mentally, which provided Levi with a certain level of relief—his current state had to be temporary and he would be back to his old, less friendly self in no time... At least that's what he was saying to himself to get more calm...

 

“Sooo... Have you moved recently as well?” Eren asked from behind the rim of the cup he was holding, his eyes filled with honest curiosity.

 

It hasn't even been over six hours since he had met Eren and that innocence―whether it was true or just an unconsciously or purposely conjured illusion―was playing on Levi's already frail nerves. It made him flail like an imbecile. Mostly on the inside, but still...

 

Eren acted as if he had no knowledge of the norms constricting the human society―some of which were very dear to Levi. Not many, _yes_. Yet a few of them he found fundamental. Like the idea of personal space, for example. And not treating strangers like colleagues, or better yet, friends. Because, seriously, Levi did not allow many people to not only invade his house, but also ask him personal questions and generally make it seem like they felt occupying his time and space was something they had a right to from the very start and not something they earned―if he only permitted that, of course.

 

Which he didn't, usually.

 

Eren, though?

 

Eren didn't care.

 

Or had no idea anything was wrong with his attitude in the first place.

 

Levi had no idea how that brat could have been fucking oblivious to the exasperation sizzling under the older man's skin.

 

On another thought, though, looking back on their relatively brief hospital visit, he could have been ignoring it rather than being oblivious to it with his sheer determination to get on well with the first neighbour he had met.

 

Yes... That was quite probable.

 

Absurd, but probable.

 

It was also more than quite probable that Levi was going to do something pretty drastic and pretty soon, too, to free himself from the plague in the form of Eren Yeager.

 

He just couldn't decide who was the more likely sufferer in any scenario his mind could draw up―him, or the insistent brat.

 

Levi must have stared at Eren without any reaction to his question for too long, as a tanned, long but boney-fingered hand waved in front of his eyes to catch his actual attention.

 

Speak about embarrassing...

 

“What?” he snapped at the kid, eyes narrowing, lips tightening.

 

“Well, I asked you a question, but you just stared into nothingness for more than thirty seconds... I almost thought your brain short-circuited or something... Maybe you have a concussion after all?” he wondered aloud and Levi's lips formed an even thinner line.

 

“No, I don't have a fucking concussion. I was simply trying to comprehend what made you think you were welcomed to sit your shitty ass on my clean sofa and attempt to play twenty questions with me, when I gave no verbal or physical cue that would indicate I wanted to spend my time on entertaining a new bratty neighbour that couldn't fucking wash his window without endangering innocent people trying to keep the neighbourhood presentable...” Levi vented finally and all the air and stress and at least half of his irritation left him with that ridiculously long and mean-hearted verbal attack at the seemingly innocent young man sitting in front of him.

 

He instantaneously felt relief wash over him like a soft and warm breeze.

 

He was better.

 

He could be cold-hearted all he wanted.

 

After all, he wasn't to be bothered by anyone and the sooner Eren got the memo, the better for their future interactions―as few of them as possible.

 

The beauty could be admired from afar and if not, sacrificing himself to small talk and pleasantries and bouts of curiosity on Eren's side was not worth it.

 

Definitely not.

 

And then he actually looked in Eren's eyes.

 

And, God... was he fucked.

 

Fucked a million times over or more...

 

This kid was hurt by his words. It was obvious and was Levi's point, really... But there was that fucking determination again―aside of anger and the usual embarrassment and sadness of being so rudely rejected and cursed at―in those big alien-like eyes.

 

Oh, surprise! Levi got Eren angry and now he wasn't going to leave him alone probably until he proved to himself, and Levi, that he wasn't so easy to push around and dismissed...

 

Brilliant!

 

“Well, sorry to impose myself on you...” and here Eren found himself pausing―eyes widening comically―and Levi would have laughed if he wasn't used to keeping his face more or less in the same state of disinterest.

 

Well, thanks for small miracles...

 

He knew _Eren's_ name, but Eren never actually got around to learning _his_.

 

He hadn't answered him the first time he had asked who he was and then the question was never repeated, somehow. In hospital, the brat must have not paid any attention when the doctor had called him once or twice by his surname and then they had came into Levi's apartment...

 

And here they were, with Eren clueless as to who exactly was the man whose apartment he was so comfortably overstaying his welcome in...

 

It put the smallest of smiles on Levi's lips, just tugging at one of the corners of his mouth, but it was _there_.

 

He didn't even understand why it made him so satisfied; or maybe he did―Eren lost his footing, after all, and had nothing to hold onto if Levi wasn't willing to cooperate with him.

 

“Well, how inconvenient...” was all he offered to Eren and the other's sour expression was rather hilarious.

 

“Are you really gonna be like that?” the brat asked, jaw tight and eyes sparkling with barely held in irritation at Levi's teasing.

 

“Like what?” he asked monotonously and he swore, the kid must have bitten his tongue not to curse at him.

 

“You know very well what I mean. And you're acting like a complete asshole, just for your information,” he added in a heated tone.

 

One of Levi's thin eyebrows rose slightly.

 

“Don't you say... How rude of me, _Eren,_ but I'm sorry to inform I was well aware of it from the very start. If you haven't noticed until now, I'm kind of an asshole by nature and it's unlikely to change any time soon. If it's off-putting, you're free to go and leave me to my own devious devices, brat,” Levi stated, pleased with himself.

 

His natural charm had finally caught up with Eren and, hopefully, it would make him realize it was the best to make himself scarce if he wanted someone generally cordial, nice and people-friendly to make friends with. 

 

Levi generally wasn't any of those things―or at least that was the air he usually gave off―and on purpose, too. He could act otherwise, but it was too much trouble and he saw no point in it. Hence, it was better not to give anybody false hopes and let them become disappointed when he was in no mood to deal with their shit for some reason.

 

Also, Eren had a high potential to be more than annoying and clingy. 

 

Levi hated clingy.

 

One Hange was enough of an eccentric to accommodate in his life as it was.

 

Therefore, Eren had to go...

 

And he was  _going to_ pretty soon.

 

Levi was internally glad he would be no longer distracted by his stupid, beautiful face.

 

He couldn't deny that even when he wished to be left alone.

 

“Wow... I seriously wasn't expecting this whole moving thing to go like that...” Eren muttered under his nose, but loud enough for Levi to hear.

 

Well, Levi wasn't sorry to burst that bubble...

 

It's not like he had been expecting to spent his morning the way he had, too. And it was all because of Eren, so he thought wistfully, he had the short end of the stick here...

 

“Sorry to disappoint, Yeager. I'm not very nice, but I'll give you one advice, or rather a warning, being somewhat of a veteran as far as living in this apartment complex is concerned―it won't get either better or less weird. It's only downhill from here... You're gonna get sniffed, interrogated, made a test subject and probably manipulated into doing things you'd never even consider yourself doing... But,” Levi paused and gave Eren another long and poignant look. “maybe it's your cup of tea, huh? You do seem to have a kind of a masochistic streak..” he contemplated loudly.

 

Eren, who was listening to him carefully, gave out what sounded like an indignant gasp at Levi's last sentence.

 

“I do not! Why would you even think that?!” he exclaimed, suddenly finding himself on the edge of the seat he was occupying, his cup long forgotten on the coffee table.

 

At least he didn't have an occasion to spill anything.

 

“Whatever you say, Eren... Let's say... It's just a feeling I have,” Levi shrugged and Eren was evidently unsatisfied with that bleak answer, but didn't bug Levi for a follow up, strangely enough.

 

Instead he ruffled his hair―as if it wasn't messy already―and sighed heavily.

 

Could it be he had reached his limit finally?

 

But Eren suddenly lifted his hands and slapped the top of his thighs, as if he had made some kind of an important decision and was to announce it. His green... blue... whatever... His  _eye_ s caught Levi's and the moment he spoke Levi knew his luck was still not with him on that particular day.

 

“I'm not gonna give up that easily. Actually, I have the apartment directly under yours... And... Well, you don't seem so bad when you're not trying to be especially mean or intimidating, so... As we are neighbours... I'm not gonna just let you get rid off me like that and then be all awkward when we meet in the hallway, or when we meet at the entrance, or even if I'd need to borrow some sugar... or something...” he stopped himself for a moment.

 

The kid must have known he was babbling just as well as Levi had known when  _he_ did that not so long ago. Which wasn't all that important, because while it wasn't great English, the significance of Eren's words was clear.

 

Fucking brat. 

 

Being all high and mighty. Deciding things himself. 

 

What did he think? 

 

That he was going to coax Levi into playing good neighbours with him just because he didn't like being awkward? And why the heck would he lend Eren sugar? Who did that nowadays, anyway? It was good to know your neighbours face, not to mention  _name_ , and here he was spouting shit like that, aiming to become friendlier than common sense commanded...

 

Rubbish.

 

Besides, Levi only used organic honey or brown sugar and he doubted Eren would know what to do with such quality goods, as unrefined as he seemed. 

 

Okay, now... Levi wasn't elitist, or anything. No such thing. However, white sugar was gross and nobody would be able to convince him otherwise. Plus, Eren was pissing him off more than he thought any human had the potential to.

 

Plus, he was absorbed with keeping at bay the thoughts about consequences that arose from Eren living right underneath him. 

 

It was alarming...

 

“So, what are going to do then?” Levi finally asked, fairly sure he was going to regret it whether he asked or not.

 

“You'll see...” was all that he got in return.

 

Plus a smirk, which, truthfully, despite Eren's rather good-looking face, came off as somewhat mentally disturbing.

 

That was... cryptic.

 

If it meant Levi now had a psychopath living just a floor below―one that planned to actively participate in Levi's life in one way or another―things were about to get awry. 

 

Even if Eren _wasn't_ a psychopath and that was just his determination and overeagerness and slightly faulty genetics that had contorted his face into that slightly creepy expression, things were _still_ going to get awry and there was most likely no way around it.

 

At least the threat came with a beautiful package―some cheap consolation...

 

“Well?” Levi questioned.

 

Eren blinked blankly.

 

“'Well' what?” he didn't understand.

 

Of course...

 

“Well... aren't you gonna leave now that you had your moment of brilliance and made me all uncertain and anticipating your future course of action?” Levi finished sarcastically, though the sarcasm might have been lost somewhere along with his monotone.

 

It wasn't.

 

“How unsurprising. Won't you at least let me finish the tea?”

 

“Would've ended it by now if you hadn't run your mouth constantly,” Levi argued.

 

Eren gave him another sour expression―' _I should start collecting those to entertain myself later'_ , he thought.

 

“Normal people converse. Sorry I don't comply with your strict rules for guests. Seems my manners are a bit lacking...” Eren bit back and Levi's eyes widened almost imperceptibly in surprise.

 

Was this kid sassing him? So Yeager had some sharpness to him. It could become dangerous...

 

“I never claimed to be normal,” Levi shrugged, not taking the bait and feeling good about it, only to lose his great mood after realizing it was him being rather childish, because it meant he was happy about not raising up to a stupid brat's snide remarks.

 

He should push the brat out by force if no other method worked and just go to sleep and try to forget about that day because a bit more and he wasn't going to be able to function without thinking what a shitty brat could reduce him to if he put his mind to it.

 

If it came to Eren naturally and without particularly trying...

 

Well, Levi was going to pretend such option didn't exist and feel like a person he could still face in the mirror the next day.

 

“Right... Well, it's fine not to be. I'll just figure it out as I go...” Eren stated, observing Levi intently.

“Are you gonna actually share your name or I'm to make a reconnaissance among other neighbours? One of them is bound to tell me, right?” he voiced.

 

The sad thing was... Reality wasn't on Levi's side and it was more likely that maybe one was _not_ bound to tell Eren and the rest of those good-for-nothing idiots that were his neighbours would surely run their mouths with pleasure at the mere sight of Eren's face and mentioning of the guy living in the apartment number six.

 

Levi knew a lost case when it looked him in the eyes.

 

“It's Levi,” he huffed out reluctantly.

 

For a moment Eren was silent, eyes closed, as if he was committing it to his mind or something, and then he smiled and Levi was tempted to turn his head away or let his own eyes fall shut.

 

It was a completely different smile from the creepy one. It was sun and youth and happiness again and Levi was going to be sick, just a few seconds more of that blinding self-satisfaction.

 

And then Eren opened his mouth.

 

“Like those jeans?” he asked innocently and Levi's face turned to stone.

 

Always... Fucking _always_.

 

“Yes, Eren. Like the fucking jeans...” he hissed.

 

Seemed he would have to deal with grey hair earlier than he had suspected...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thank you so much for the response to this fic! The comments and the amount of kudos made me immensely happy and determinded not to make you wait long for more. Hence, the next chapter. I hope it was a good read and you'll stay with me for more :D I love this dorks as much as you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is there... but also isn't.

Eren was a menace.

 

He truly was.

 

Levi wasn't sure what the brat's plan exactly entailed and if it had any other objective aside from having Levi acknowledge him as a neighbour, but it seemed to mainly depend on bugging Levi with his constant presence.

 

And no, he didn't let Eren into his apartment. Yet, there were obviously many other ways for that fool to make himself visible and audible all the damn time. Slight exaggeration, true, but it _was_ an unhealthy amount of time that kid had on his hands and chose to use in order to get into Levi's good graces.

 

The more Levi saw Eren, the less he considered him a healthy individual. He had to have at least a few screws loose to keep up with this crap.

 

And Levi found that opinion to be very strongly grounded, thank you very much!

 

Why?

 

Well, for once, each time Levi left for work or came back, Eren was there, waving to him through his window, a very annoying, commercial-like smile plastered to his face―all white teeth and wide as if his mouth was going to rip had he let it stretch that little bit more. Eren either had supernatural hearing―which Levi refused to entertain for too long for it was utter bullshit―or he was almost literally glued to his kitchen window―despite having had less than a pleasant experience with it.

 

Was he draped over his windowsill twenty-four hours a day? Didn't he have anything to do? What about work? He wouldn't be able to afford that apartment without any source of income, so unless he had loaded parents that liked to make his life easy or he had won some kind of lottery early on, he had to have a job, right?

 

Putting aside the creepy window greeting pattern, there were other things...

 

Like Eren bringing him a plate full of home-baked coffee cupcakes, or at least he claimed to have made them himself. ' _A customary gift when you move in somewhere_ ', he said.

 

Levi had turned him down, closing the door in front of his face―without slamming them, of course. It was something he did out of spite, really, but he couldn't have done otherwise. Especially as those damn cupcakes had smelled delicious and it had irritated him to no end.

 

It wasn't enough, though.

 

After that Eren had come time after time, sometimes with a plate of home-made goods and others simply insisting Levi should visit him for dinner if he didn't trust Eren and didn't want to eat something without inspecting the cooking process.

 

Levi felt an overbearing need to ask if Eren was a cook and that's why he was so adamant on having Levi try his food, but refused to give the kid any kind of opening.

 

Though, if he were to be truthful with himself, he kind of did anyway―he closed those door time after time without following Eren or letting him in, but he still opened them without fail despite knowing who was standing on the other side...

 

And then, one day, Eren didn't come at all.

 

Levi was thrown off his loop.

 

The brat could have simply got bored finally and resigned from his plan, seeing as nothing came out of it aside from having a glimpse of Levi's perpetually bored face now and then. Also, maybe he was busy for once with something more important than aggravating an older and hostile man who refused to engage in any activities that would include the both of them.

 

Maybe he fell out of the window again and, this time, with a more grieve consequences?

 

It could have been practically anything that had Eren not knocking on Levi's door that day and the older man shouldn't even care and try to come up with a reason behind it. It would imply he was actually affected by it, which he definitely _wasn't_...

 

Though, if something had happened to that brat...

 

No!

 

No, no no...

 

It was none of Levi's fucking business.

 

His business was currently deciding on his dinner for the next day and coming up with a new training regime for his second years. They were too relaxed lately and needed some real exercising, those lazy asses...

 

Eren was still at the back of his mind, however.

 

But then the sound of steady knocking―one, two, three short but loud bangs―resounded in his apartment. It was eleven o'clock at night. Also, Levi was pretty sure that wasn't Eren.

 

After all, he had learnt his pattern of knocking after having heard it so many fucking times...

 

No. This wasn't Eren.

 

Levi knew exactly who thought it was a good idea to visit somebody at such an ungodly hour―as far as unannounced visits were concerned.

 

“Tsk!” he shook his head, not all that surprised, and went to let in the person who dared to bother him.

 

Levi pushed the door open and looked up.

 

“Erwin,” he said in acknowledgement, nodding shortly and stepping aside in a silent invitation.

 

“Levi,” the man answered in a similar manner, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

 

He also had his hands fool with a large pot and, after stepping out of his shoes politely, immediately went to put in on one of the kitchen counters, Levi following after him.

 

“What the heck did you bring? You can't cook for the life of you, Erwin... I'd rather not end up with a severe case of food poisoning, thank you very much...” Levi pointed out, not in that great of a mood.

 

Erwin chuckled lightly, taking the cover off the pot and gazing at Levi with an expression the latter couldn't decipher―besides, if Erwin didn't want him to, he had flimsy chances to do so. While Levi was known around the apartment complex for his usually stony face, Erwin was much better at forming his features into what best fitted the situation at hand and was most likely to be beneficial―like a fucking actor, or rather... an ideal conman.

 

He was also very good at confusing the shit out of Levi and making him agree to do things and think it is to his benefit. And most of time it was. That's why Levi, despite his and Erwin's relationship starting off somewhat rocky, trusted that big ridiculously blond man like nobody else.

 

If it had nothing to do with cooking, that is. And let's just say, without going into unnecessary and not so pleasant detail, Levi had learnt that the hard way...

 

No food that came from under Erwin's hands was going to land in Levi's stomach. Unless it was pre-made or something like a pack of crisps.

 

The pot on Levi's black marble kitchen island was not a pre-made dish for sure. Also, the smell wafting from it was, to Levi's utter amazement, mouthwatering and had him unconsciously sniff the air so he could inhale that marvellous scent of what seemed to be a combination of herbs Levi's brain considered to be highly appealing.

 

Levi had to swallow the saliva that started to pool in his mouth.

 

It was embarrassing and improbable.

 

Erwin had some explaining to do...

 

Despite the sudden craving for at least one helping of whatever was in that suspicious pot, Levi had to learn about its origin or eating it was impossible.

 

Hence, he lifted his gaze from the food to Erwin's annoyingly bright looking face.

 

“What's in that pot and how did you come in the possession of it?” his question was fast and to the point.

 

The flickers of mirth in his friend's eyes were a bad premonition and Levi was sure that whatever he was going to hear was bound not be to his liking.

 

It was too late to take back the question, though, and that bloody pot was still there, as if it was obnoxiously laughing at Levi's dissatisfaction with its mere existence in conflict with the hunger awakened by it that he was unable to control.

 

He was personifying a darned kitchen pot full of some shit that had him salivating as if he was starving for at least a week

 

Maybe he was a little drunk? Yet, he had like... one beer almost two hours ago, so... the chances were less than slim the percentages he had consumed were to be blamed for Levi's current behaviour and silly train of thought...

 

Levi felt he was a sad excuse of a human being at that moment―defeated by lowly basic craving like that...

 

“Oh? In the pot? It's beef stew. Curried beef stew, to be more exact. And one of the best stew's I've ever had the pleasure to consume, may I add,” Erwin was nice enough to inform.

 

Bastard.

 

Levi's brows were drawn together in a intimidating frown. Erwin was obviously by no means intimidated, or impressed. He did seem quite pleased with himself, though, and Levi felt an enormous itch to make him regret having fun at his cost.

 

He was sane enough not to try and embarrass himself any further.

 

“What the fuck is a curried beef stew? That's the first time I've heard about a dish like that? And where the heck did you get that? There's no way in hell you cooked that yourself...” Levi insisted, aggravated more by the minute.

 

“It's exactly what it sounds, I guess. A stew combined with curry? Stew tasting like curry? Well, not exactly... It's rather hard to describe if you're someone like me, who knowns little to nothing about cooking. You'll just have to taste yourself. You like both beef stew and curry, right? It'll definitely positively surprise you, so... give it a try, won't you?” Erwin encouraged, still smiling.

 

Levi's frown deepened.

 

Something stank and as Levi could admit it wasn't that curried beef stew or whatever it was called, it had to be Erwin's stalling to share who the fuck was the cook of that bloody thing.

 

Levi had an inkling just who that could be. It was fucking disheartening and downright cruel.

 

How could he be faced with such a dilemma?

 

“Yeager made that, didn't he?” he finally decided to ask, after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, in which he tried to convince himself there was some hope he was completely wrong.

 

Erwin's mouth twitched, but he managed to keep the smile from forming.

 

“Why, yes he did. Do you find that problematic? He seemed to be a rather eager and nice young man. And he sure can cook... I, Hange, Petra and Oulo have already eaten our portion and I thought it would be nice to give you a chance to taste something so delicious for once. You eat healthy, true, but while your cooking is much better than mine or Hange's, it still doesn't belong to the greatest... This, on the other hand,” Erwin motioned at the pot. “Is definitely a high quality dish. I can't fathom why you're so negatively disposed...” he added.

 

This man had some fucking balls... He sure as hell knew exactly what Levi's problem was.

 

Eren fucking Yeager was his problem. Him and his attempts to make sure everybody was happy and liked him, as if approbate was what he lived for...

 

“I'm not that fond of Eren,” Levi announced in a tight tone, trying not to sound like an angry kid, but probably failing.

 

He was good at failing lately. And at acting not like his usual self, too...

 

“What a funny thing to say, Levi... You're not particularly fond of people, period. But somehow, your feelings towards Eren seem to be stronger than towards others... I've heard about your first encounter, yet... I can't shake off the feeling your apparent dislike for him has a different source. He can get somewhat overbearing, I agree. Still...” the blond trailed off and Levi's gut tightened unpleasantly.

 

He didn't like where this was going.

 

Erwin had a talk with Eren at some point; probably more than one. He also knew Levi well... Well, maybe somebody should just shoot him, because Erwin had that little habit that had him make people realise, and then often verbalise, what they tried really fucking hard denying for multiple reasons.

 

Erwin was Levi's friends.

 

Also, Levi heated him with all his might...

 

“Fuck! I'm gonna eat that _curried_ beef stew, but you say one more word about Yeager and instead of stew, I'll stuff your bloody mouth with bleach...” Levi announced, stomping around the island to get a bowl, ladle and a spoon.

 

He could see Erwin's satisfied smirk with the corner of his eye and rolled his eyes.

 

He couldn't understand how he had landed with such annoying friends.

 

There were also other things Levi had a hard time comprehending, like why Erwin even cared about Eren and Levi's virtually _non-existing_ , yet strained relationship in the first place―logic completely non-applicable here. But he figured it could just as well be boredom as anything else... Also, Erwin always _did_ like to see Levi a least a bit perturbed.

 

He could be such an asshole sometimes about that it was above Levi. Especially, as in everyday life Erwin was a rather well-put together and respectable man with incredible charisma and a quick mind. It was just Levi's luck that at home, in the circle of his friends and once relaxed, Erwin acted like a bit of a prankster and secretly enjoyed gossip and manipulation that didn't exactly hurt anybody, but made Levi's nostrils flare in vexation when he was the object of it.

 

“Of course, Levi. I guess I'll just wish you a good meal and be on may way. It's already this late, after all... Try not to eat too much, though. There's quite a lot left and you usually abstain from eating after eight, right? Wouldn't want you to _get_ sick after all,” he assured and moved to leave.

 

Levi didn't stop him.

 

When the door was closed after the blond, he looked at the pot and sighed heavily.

 

He knew he wouldn't be able to deny himself a portion. The smell was heavenly and his self-control was all but crumbled.

 

The first spoonful had him almost weep...

 

For one, it was even more rich in taste and exquisite than the scent let on and two... He didn't even want to _like_ Eren Yeager, but he was now officially in love with his cooking...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enormous thanks for all the response again :D I was really happy about it. And thank you for pointing out mistakes so that I could take care of them and make this story a more enjoyable read, hopefully.
> 
> Also, Eren wasn't in this chapter bodily, in a way, but he'll be in the next; you can be sure. Hope you still liked Levi's dilemma and a quick visit from Erwin :D If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to share :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi confirms things.

Levi decided that being on the verge of a mental crisis was a very tiring thing. Especially as he was on the verge of it himself, according to his own analysis.

 

It might have been a shitty analysis, yeah, seeing as he had no actual knowledge in that department, but who was there to tell him otherwise? Exactly... Nobody. Hence, If he felt he was close to some kind of a mental breakdown, no matter how petty and silly the reason for it was, he had the right to indulge in some self-pity.

 

He was considering personally visiting one Eren Yeager, for Christ's sake... What else could it be if not first signs of mental instability?

 

Levi was fucking doomed and a lost cause, probably...

 

He couldn't even focus during work and that was quite dangerous when one was responsible for a bunch of testosterone driven boys ageing from fifteen to eighteen. One moment of inadvertence and somebody had a dislocated joint or a bloody nose at best. But there Levi was, thinking about a guy that couldn't be more than five or six years older than the brats he was trying to teach how to play football or hockey without killing each other in the process...

 

The pot that was currently standing on his kitchen counter―now washed and teasingly empty―was urging him to take it and just get over with it. Give it back to that brat and see how the rest goes...

 

And so he steeled himself, took that treacherous pot into his hands and left his apartment with a grim face to knock at the door with the silver five that could use a bit of polishing in Levi's humble opinion. Probably like the rest of that little devil's lair...

 

Levi knocked―once, but loud―and waited.

 

Then he waited some more and was almost ready to give up―certainly _not_ relieved or anything―when the entrance to hell stood open in front on him, Eren's too happy and boyish face spoiling the picture Levi had painted in his mind.

 

Also, he was wearing something that looked eerily similar to yoga pants―just not _as_ obscenely tight―and a tank top and there were drops of sweat running down his face. Levi's brain honestly halted its work for a couple of seconds.

 

Levi wasn't a fan of sweat. Okay, he sweated, yes... It was virtually impossible not to sweat when you exercised intensely, but it didn't mean he especially liked the feeling. He hopped under the shower as fast as possible each time after he trained. Still, it was his own sweat and he made sure he didn't stink by using something as great but as simple as deodorant. Not all people were that merciful... Plus, being in the proximity of somebody sweaty usually made him cringe.

 

This time he didn't cringe at all, because there were other things he focused on instead of sweat. Like those pants... Levi exercised a lot―he never wore such pants. They seemed too tight for his liking. Apparently not in Eren's book.

 

Levi realised he was staring, quite shamelessly at that, but it was hard not to. There was no way Eren didn't notice it and it made Levi's eyes instantly jump to the brat's face, not feeling guilty in the least, but stupid and once again defeated.

 

It was not his goal to ogle that damned kid.

 

He wasn't really sure what his actual goal was, though, if he were to be asked.

 

Eren seemed to be genuinely happy about Levi's visit, however, and there was amusement dancing in those blue-green eyes, yet no judgement or superiority as a result of catching Levi appreciating his body openly, despite the raven's insistence he wanted nothing to do with Eren.

 

He was standing at his door, though, so it was an argument of the past either way...

 

“Levi?” the brat asked, pleased but surprised.

 

Levi only huffed, mad at himself and Eren at the same time.

 

“I just came to give back your pot,” he announced, pushing it forward aggressively, so it nudged Eren in the stomach.

 

Rather uncomfortably if his grimace was anything to go by. Yet the kid wasn't put off by that, which was new, because he was the one who had chosen suddenly not to bother Levi, which had resulted in Erwin's meddling.

 

“Oh?” he just exclaimed.

 

Levi furrowed his brows―he was going to have one hell of a wrinkle there on day if things continued like that, he dully noted.

 

“What? Wasn't it on your request? I don't believe Erwin would have bothered to bring me food just from the kindness of his heart,” Levi pointed out and it was by no means a lie.

 

Eren fidgeted, rubbing his sweaty neck with one hand and holding the pot with the other.

 

“Well... I might have asked him?” Eren questioned, but at Levi's menacing glare was fast to correct himself. “Okay! I _did_ ask him, but... I thought it was more or less a hopeless case, you know? I mean, you made it quite clear you'd rather not see my face and more so, eat the food I prepared. I have no idea why you're so adamant about keeping me completely at bay, but yeah... I'd have never imagined you'd come to me from your own free will, even if just to give a stupid pot back,” Eren admitted slowly, carefully, as if saying it could provoke Levi to go berserk.

 

It didn't. He wasn't an animal. He did feel something stir inside him, though.

 

It might have been a pang of guilt, but as nobody―and certainly not Eren―could look inside his head and call him up on it, he would maintain it was a consequence of stuffing himself up with Eren's stew at an hour that couldn't be considered healthy for his digestive system.

 

“Well, shit... Sorry for having some manners left, brat. You have your pot now, so you can go back to whatever the heck you were doing to have worn such ridiculous pants. Don't let me stop you...” Levi said sarcastically, unable to throw in a comment about Eren's attire, hoping it would make him feel slightly better.

 

It didn't.

 

Levi wept a bit inside...

 

It was the most logical for Levi to turn around and go back to his own apartment after that little comment, yet he was still standing there, looking at Eren and trying to look intimidating and unimpressed.

 

Eren rubbed his neck again, this time sheepishly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, probably unconsciously emphasizing the flattering tightness of the pants hugging his nicely shaped legs.

 

' _Well, fuck me_ ', Levi thought and right away backtracked, as that internal comment didn't really sit well with him. He didn't think it through. Because Eren was a little shit that knew no shame and was a) seriously oblivious, b) a fucking tease or c) a strange combination of the two aforementioned and also, Levi wasn't supposed to be moved by such a display in the first place, so probably, it was mainly his own problem and Eren was just a trigger he had managed to avoid somehow up until now...

 

What a joke.

 

Levi was secretly drooling over a guy most likely ten years younger than him and an irritating brat at that. And why yes, just repeat so that it would sink in for good―a guy. A younger guy. Which meant that Levi had been very good at deceiving himself for a few years of his life and way actually gay, or... bi. Or whatever the fuck, not that naming it mattered, really. He had mentioned he could appreciate a handsome man before, just that it was always a fleeting observation and never stayed with him long after that. Eren, though... Eren was bothering him like a thorn in his side.

 

At least he wasn't a teenager and didn't pop boners that easily. Otherwise it would have been twice as disgracing.

 

“Levi?” Eren's soft voice woke him up from his musings.

 

He was doing that a lot lately and in front of people, too.

 

“I thought... If you're already here... Maybe you'd like to... come in? For once? I know I'm all sweaty and gross, but it would take me, like, five minutes to have a fast shower and you could wait in the living room? I was almost finished exercising either way and was about to have dinner...” he jabbered, eyes wide, expectant; like a puppy wagging his tail so that the owner would pet it.

 

Levi had a thing for dogs―as long as he didn't have to clean after them―and, apparently, he really did have a bloody thing for Eren Yeager.

 

He locked his jaw, rubbing his temple, but figured he wouldn't be able to lie to himself any longer and Eren was just too eager to deny him that time around. Besides, Levi was tired with this nonsensical charade of his own. He had to man up and just accept the truth, however absurd and uncomfortable it made him look in his own eyes.

 

He was attracted to Eren Yeager?

 

Well, tough luck, Levi... You had to deal with the brat if your brain decided he was worth enough to have him occupy it. At least he wasn't a minor, 'cause that would have been an overload. He _wasn't_. He wasn't sure how old exactly Eren _was_ , but he had to be of age, living alone and not having had to inform his guardian about his hospital visit, right? Right?!

 

That wasn't time for falling into the clutches of paranoia. He was already hopeless enough...

 

He looked at Eren again, undecided, but finally walked past through him and into his apartment, taking his shoes off without being prompted to―Eren's floor had no chances to be as pristine as Levi's, but it was a force of habit.

 

The older man still had his back to Eren―the boy most likely surprised by Levi suddenly walking in, despite his earlier hesitance―when he asked,

 

“Just how old are you exactly, so that you can afford such a place, huh?”

 

It wasn't the most subtle, but it was the best Levi could do.

 

“Huh? Twenty-three, but why?” Eren inquired, turning around to face Levi. “I don't think it's that extravagant here, or anything? It's quite average?” he explained in a questioning tone.

 

Levi was relieved.

 

He shouldn't be―he _knew_ Eren wasn't _that_ young―but it was stronger than him, that relief. Twenty-three wasn't all that much, but it could have been worse. Additional complications weren't much appreciated. Not that anything concerning Eren was much appreciated. He was still kind of irked by it, not surprisingly.

 

After all, he didn't like people much, period, as Erwin had said.

 

“Average? Kid, you do realise half of the brats your age can't afford more than renting a room or an apartment they share with friends? Even if you're renting here, it still means you're quite well off for your age group; or your parents don't mind supporting you... or let you mooch of off them. Whichever... You _do_ live here alone, don't you?” Levi felt the need to confirm suddenly, eyeing the apartment suspiciously for any indication somebody else was staying in it.

 

Eren chuckled lightly, walking to the kitchen and putting away the pot he had been given―all of the apartments in the complex seemed to have an open plan, with the kitchen and living room connected.

 

“No, I live alone. Also, I'm not mooching of my parents and they no longer support me. You're probably right about it being not that usual... You could say I've been lucky so far? I mean... I'm a freelance web designer and somehow managed to create a big enough client base to be able to get by comfortably. Also, my father _did_ support me during my studies, so I don't have a load of student loans to pay off. And even then I worked part-time and had some savings,” he replied, as if Levi's question wasn't intrusive at all, while it obviously was.

 

Eren didn't have to be so detailed, but was either way. What did that entail? Was he so easy to be trusted? He doubted... Yet, it was Eren's decision, so little Levi could do about that.

 

Aside from that, Levi felt... disappointed? He was almost sure Eren was a cook and here he claimed to be developing Internet sites and probably other shit Levi had no idea about. Sure, didn't change the fact he could cook very good, but it, silly enough, wasn't the same. He felt tricked, in a way.

 

He voiced his disappointment without much thinking.

 

“I thought you were a cook.”

 

Eren froze for a moment and then his shoulders relaxed, that habit of rubbing his nape in action again.

 

“Yeah? About that? My dad _did_ support me, but cooking school or studies connected with food production were a no no if I wanted him to pay, so... I settled for Web Design. I had some of my own money and free time to attend a cooking school between my part-time waiting gig and uni work, so there was that... I got better at cooking there and I do love it. It's just not my main money source, but more like a hobby now?” Eren added, visibly getting a bit troubled.

 

Levi understood his reaction, but he wasn't going to apologise for asking or anything as ridiculous. Eren could have simply said 'no' and that would be it. Levi wouldn't have pried. Sharing this information was up to Eren.

 

Also, it was starting to influence Levi and he hated awkwardness like mold and dust.

 

“I understand. You're not half bad, though. At cooking, I mean,” he chose to say and it must have been the right thing despite his words being curt, as Eren's face brightened, smile adorning his lips.

 

He was dying for some praise, wasn't he? He could have a bone or two, for all Levi cared...

 

“Thanks,” the brat replied simply and the churning in Levi's stomach was back like a bad case of heartburn.

 

“Whatever...” he said and without asking moved to make himself comfortable, maybe just a little to run away from that sunny grin, only if for a few seconds.

 

“Uhm... Do you want anything to drink while I take that shower? Tea? Coffee? I have red wine if you'd like, too... Or soda,” was Eren's proposition.

 

“Tea would be fine with me, as long as it's leaf tea. If you have the one in bags only, I'll take coffee.”

 

“I think I have leaf green tea somewhere,” Eren mused, already searching his kitchen cabinets.

 

While he busied himself with preparing Levi's drink, the older man came back to what had been said.

 

If it was true, Eren sounded like a rather successful and dependable young man. He had a job―albeit as a freelancer, but there were many people like that nowadays and many of them much older than Eren―and an apartment he was able to afford. He could take care of himself too, it seemed, with the way he cooked and exercised―his well-maintained physique proof of that. He was also... good-looking and generous. Generally, a great and determined young man. Not easy to scare off, importantly. Being a brat at the same time didn't seem to be that much of a problem...

 

God. Fuck! Was Levi going to get hooked...

 

He understood why Erwin had meddled very well right then, that big nosy fucker.

 

Eren brought Levi his tea, resting it on the coffee table in front of the chocolate coloured couch Levi was sitting on.

 

“Here you go,” he said, still smiling, as if it never tired him to keep that up. “I'll be with you in a sec. Just don't leave suddenly, or I'll be seriously disappointed, Levi. Can you promise me that?” he asked the older man.

 

“As long as you don't decide to waste my time and jerk off in the shower, you'll be fine,” he replied, gauging Eren's reaction at his rather crude words, if you took into account they hadn't really known each other that long―two weeks maybe? And that had been mostly Eren trying to stuff Levi with food, which he had refused up until now.

 

For once, it was amusing to see Eren pause and just stare at Levi as if he grew a second head for a moment, not quite believing he had said that out loud as if it was a completely normal thing in casual conversation.

 

“Yeah, right. Well... We should be fine then. I don't jerk off in the shower,” he finally answered, having gathered himself.

 

Levi sent him a doubtful glare. Come on... He was twenty-three only. It was very improbable for him not to, from time to time.

 

“God... Fine! I do. Happy now? But certainly not when I have guests waiting for me! What do you take me for?” he exclaimed, half-serious, half-laughing.

 

“How should I know?” he shrugged and took the warm cup into his hands, blowing at the steam.

 

In actuality, the topic of Eren jerking off wasn't the greatest to discuss while Levi had only newly admitted there was an attraction on his side.

 

“How should you, indeed...” Eren said more to himself than to Levi, but then turned his attention to his guest again. “Do you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you jerk off in the shower?” Eren repeated without fail.

 

Now there... Something must have gone wrong between Levi's first comment on the matter and that particular question. He was sure that it was both, his and Eren's, sanity leaving them to their own machinations.

 

“I don't think my potential jerking off pattern is of your concern, Eren,” Levi decided to stick with.

 

The brat cocked his head to the side, disbelieving.

 

“Weren't you the one who started it? Isn't it only polite to offer an answer to the same question, given how highly embarrassing it could have been for me?” he argued.

 

Little shit. Levi had started it. So what? Sue him. It was just as stupid, meaningless comment. Why they were both getting defensive, he had no idea...

 

“I might have... And? How is that of any consequence? I share what I feel like sharing. You weren't even obliged to answer me yourself. How is that my fault that your psychological game is weak and one look has you talking? Learn how to keep your mouth shut and you won't have a problem,” Levi concluded, taking his first sip of the tea and humming in acknowledgement.

 

It was good.

 

Another point for Yeager...

 

Who was getting somewhat bristled.

 

Oh joy.

 

“Can't you just fucking answer the simple question? Do you or do you not happen to jerk off occasionally in the shower?” the brat repeated once more, irritated with Levi's denial or maybe more with the implication of Eren's weakness; if being truthful with Levi could be seen as such.

 

Levi figured it was the sense of pride now, making them continue that comical exchange of sentences. Truthfully, it wasn't even all that embarrassing. They were both guys and rather straightforward by nature. It didn't change the fact it was utter shit and he could not comprehend how they had steered the conversation that way...

 

“Jesus, Eren... I do,” he answered, keeping Eren's gaze.

 

There was a moment of silent tension.

 

“Thank you,” Eren finally said and decided it was time to leave for the bathroom and take that darn shower.

 

What he was thanking him for, Levi didn't know or care about. He was sure, though, they were both fucking stubborn idiots and it wasn't often Levi resorted to insulting himself along with others.

 

He should have went with the wine...

 

Also, he sure hoped Eren wasn't gonna jerk off after all, if just to spite him...

 

God, was Levi exhausted and he had been in Eren's apartment for like, fifteen minutes tops.

 

Surviving with that brat wasn't going to be easy. And it seemed that it was suddenly all decided that he intended to do so, one way or another. Not like Eren was likely to voice an objection. Levi wasn't _that_ dense in this department. He just usually chose not to participate in unnecessary drama and it included relationships for the most part.

 

With Eren?

 

Planning wasn't Levi's forte.

 

He would just take it all in stride and deal with it.

 

Not like he was planning to jump the brat 'cause he was attractive. No.

 

First he had to learn to tolerate him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Here's another chapter for you. The number of kudos you gave me was amazing, just as the comments! Thank you very much. As you see, the response certainly does make me more motivated. I hope Eren's come back made you happy :D Until the next update.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions of a kind are made and Eren goes in for a kill. He may end up the one being killed, though...

Two weeks―that's how long had passed since Levi's first visit in Yeager's apartment.

 

Those were also two consecutive weeks during which the older man had been once again invited to dine with the brat and this time he had agreed to it every other day on the condition he paid for half of the expenses for the food. He wasn't going to mooch off of a younger guy, for Christ's sake... Having Eren pay for the food _and_ cook would have been way over the top and just taking advantage of his kindness.

 

It would have also hurt Levi's pride. He wasn't some useless bum, after all. He could afford a meal. And if Eren was a much better cook and eager to show off his skills to Levi? Well, that was fine with him... He had been ready to acknowledge it, thankfully, as otherwise he wouldn't have had the occasion to eat dishes that seemed to be so effortlessly prepared by the kid―at least in comparison with Levi's half-assed attempts at feeding himself something more complicated than different kinds of spaghetti or some kind of an edible stir-fry.

 

Did he already say he was in love with Eren's cooking? Repeating himself this one time wouldn't hurt, because he was. He really fucking was―to the point he had even happened to compliment the brat a few times, only to see his wide eyes fill with satisfaction and become all warm and too overwhelming to look into without Levi embarrassing himself with doing or saying something mushy... or just too nice and meaningful to be taken lightly.

 

Levi wasn't particularly ready for that. Two weeks of dining together weren't all that much, in his opinion. Plus, he still had a hard time simply relaxing around Eren.

 

Why?

 

Well, it wasn't that the brat was in any way unkind or judgemental, Levi concluded. The man just wasn't ready to let his guard down completely―too much, too soon. At least Eren was kind of oblivious at times, which worked beautifully to Levi's advantage.

 

Not that they didn't have a good time together because of that, admittedly. There were instances in which Levi, mostly unconsciously, had told Eren too much or acted somewhat carelessly―cracking a smile or two more than he was used to, sharing an opinion on something that actually mattered to him, reaching out to touch Eren innocently without thinking... It were all small things and gestures, yet together they created a bigger picture―Levi wasn't able to relax one hundred percent, yet he was steadily getting more and more comfortable. He was seeing Eren in a more positive light, too.

 

Erwin had dared to say he made the impression of being slightly less grumpy and withdrawn than usual... And that must have been the most surprising thing he had heard. He had not been expecting that at all. He had decided to learn to tolerate Eren as his attraction was impossible to deny, but it was more like he was learning to like the brat more, not simply tolerating him.

 

Also, being withdrawn and grumpy were his signature features―people could start getting too comfy around him if they would make a similar conclusion to Erwin's. And Levi refused to deal with that. Eren was Eren. People were people―they could go fuck themselves for all he cared. He already had enough shitheads to deal with and encouraging anybody to suddenly start getting friendly with him, just because his expression wasn't so bored and deadly any more, was out of question. Such things had to be remedied immediately!

 

Besides, was that really true or had it only been Erwin playing with him again?

 

It was something to be yet established and why not start with the one supposedly behind it?

Levi was sitting on Eren's couch, sipping some kind of a fruit smoothie Eren had made for them both and that he claimed was a natural vitamin and energy bomb, and looking at the TV mindlessly. Eren seemed to enjoy the show―something about cooking, obviously―but Levi had other plans.

 

“Eren,” Levi called to make sure Eren actually heard what he was going to say.

 

The younger man turned his head, looking at Levi questioningly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you think I'm easy?” Levi asked completely serious, his silver eyes boring into Eren's, waiting for an answer.

 

Eren didn't comply with the man's expectations, though, as his face twisted into something between bewilderment and horror.

 

“Excuse me?” he squeaked almost, hurting Levi's ears with how high his voice had suddenly got.

 

Levi rolled his eyes in impatience. Was it really that hard of a question?

 

“I asked whether you think I'm easy,” he repeated, still calmly, but with a slight hint of irritation.

 

This time Eren opened his mouth and closed it, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Easy? You want to know if you're... easy?” he said again, and while he spoke understanding filled his eyes, yet he still asked with certain level of hesitation, “You don't mean... sexually, right? I mean... it doesn't make any sense for you to ask. It's not like you've jumped me or something... Unless... somebody else told you that you are...?” he faltered and his gaze suddenly intensified, the brat unconsciously shuffling closer to Levi on the couch.

 

Levi looked at Eren wordlessly for a moment.

 

What the _fuck_? Was that the only conclusion he could come up with? Besides, even if, what was with that reaction? Was that idiot... Oh... Was he jealous?

 

It was... interesting. Flattering?

 

“No, shithead. Nobody accused me of being _easy_. I don't jump people. I'm not a fucking pervert. I wanted to ask if I gave off an aura of being approachable, but your mind seems to be constantly in the gutter,” I accused, flicking Eren's forehead.

 

He tried to look offended, rubbing at he sore spot, but the relief at me correcting his thinking was undeniable.

 

“Gee... Should have worded yourself better instead of making people worry,” he pouted like a kid and Levi had to admit―it was... cute.

 

But the kid probably didn't listen to himself as well...

 

“Now should I? Well, sorry for my poor English, brat. Why would you worry, though, huh?” Levi inquired, an almost imperceptible smile adorning his lips.

 

Eren blinked, eyebrows drawn together, and then his hand went to the back of his neck predictably.

 

“Oh? Ummm... Well... You know...” he mumbled, not explaining anything.

 

Levi raised one of his thin eyebrows.

 

“Nah, I don't think I know. Why don't you explain me?” he prodded, observing Eren's squirming.

 

Maybe it was cruel of him, but tormenting that kid a little bit was enormously entertaining. He looked too good when flustered.

 

“Ugh... Just... I wouldn't want somebody to call you easy in that sense. I mean, aren't we... friends? Friends care about each other, right? If that made you feel bad, I wouldn't like it...” he said finally, but Levi didn't buy it.

 

At least, not all of it. It surely was true in some way, yet Eren's voice was too uncertain to be taken seriously. Besides, his actual reasoning was rather obvious because of his facial expressions―so easy to read.

 

“Oh? And what if it was true, then? What if somebody accused me of being easy because I _was_? Would you stop talking with me? Would you think differently of me? Despise me?” Levi continued, amused.

 

At that point Eren's face got actually a bit red. It was easy to miss because of his darker complexion, but it was there.

 

“I... I don't think so? I definitely wouldn't stop talking with you! But...” he stopped.

 

“But?”

 

Eren bit his lower lip, still flustered.

 

“But I probably would think of you somewhat differently,” he confessed, for some reason lowering his voice, as if he was ashamed of himself.

 

Levi didn't think he should, though. Here he was, teasing Eren mercilessly, but the brat was getting all serious and taking away all of his fun...

 

“Good thing I'm not easy, then, I guess. Nothing to worry about there. I'm surely as far from easy as it comes... I don't like people enough,” he shrugged and Eren nodded, brightening up some. “I still want to know if I look approachable, though,” he added.

 

Eren laughed this time, as if coming back to his usual cheery self.

 

“What's so funny, brat?”

 

“Well... Do you really need to ask? Just how long did it take me to get you treat me like I wasn't diseased and the biggest nuisance you've stumbled upon?”

 

Levi smirked.

 

“How do you know it wasn't simply because you're the type of person that irritates me the most?”

 

Eren chuckled.

 

“Sorry, I want fall for that one. I've heard it all from Erwin and Hange...” he said, satisfied.

 

Levi cursed under his breath. Those stupid parrots! They were going to regret opening their mouths one day...

 

“Whatever. Forget I asked anything...” the older man replied, going back to drinking his smoothie and glaring at the TV screen instead of Eren.

 

Maybe two or three minutes had passed when Levi could feel Eren shifting on the piece of furniture they were sitting on. Closer to Levi. And he was already rather close to begin with, meaning now their thighs were next to each other and Levi could feel the heat coming off Eren's leg through their trousers.

 

What the fuck was this kid trying to do this time?

 

It wasn't all, though.

 

No.

 

Eren seemed to have completely lost his mind and Levi had an inkling he had unintentionally contributed to that outcome.

 

Their thighs touching wasn't enough, apparently, as next one of Eren's arms was stretching over the back of the couch, being strategically placed behind Levi―it was by no means suave and Levi couldn't comprehend what was going through Eren's brain that made him suddenly invade Levi's personal space after the talk the had just had.

 

Was that some ridiculous test or some similar shit? Was Eren suddenly wondering whether Levi _was_ easy and had decided to provoke him and make sure?

 

To Levi it simply seemed the kid wanted to lose an arm... or two.

 

Without a word he grabbed the wrist of the offending appendage behind his back, squeezing hard enough to be moderately painful, but not harmful.

 

Eren gasped, surprised, and Levi though he should have seen it coming.

 

Shitty brat.

 

“Just what do you think you're doing, Yeager?” he asked coolly, without even looking at Eren.

 

“S-sorry! I'm sorry, Levi! I was just... I was just thinking that you said you don't like people, but you still come here willingly every other day and you don't seem that bothered by my company... So I thought, maybe you don't like people much, but you may... like _me_? Even if just a little bit and... Ugh... Yeah...” he finished lamely, trying to loosen Levi's grip on his wrist to no avail.

 

The older man snorted under his nose, tightening his grip for a moment and letting go abruptly, Eren instantly backing off and rubbing the reddened skin.

 

“So what? You figured that was a green light to try something as stupid as this? Didn't you say you don't like _easy_ people?” Levi mocked, turning his head to look at the brat.

 

To give him some credit, he looked apologetic and embarrassed.

 

“I said I would _think_ of you differently, not that I disliked easy people. I don't... judge that, really. What floats your boat, I guess? I simply thought you're not the kind of person to jump from one one-night stand to another and wouldn't sleep with somebody just 'cause they're hot or something, even if they have horrible character,” he explained slowly.

 

Levi sighed.

 

What an idiotic situation again.

 

Maybe they were both just idiots in the end? It would explain a lot...

 

“One, you were right about that. I'm not a fan of one-night stands at all. I don't do one-night stands for various reasons. Second, I can't see how you thinking I might like you more than other _people_ became you trying to play some kind of a high school dating move on me. Just how old are you? My twelve-year-old cousin would have been more smooth than you... It's all beside the point, though. Let us make it clear... Are you attracted to me, Eren? As in, sexually attracted, not the you're-a-great-guy-and-I'd-love-to-be-best-buddies-with-you kind of attraction?” Levi asked, keeping Eren pinned with his gaze.

 

Here it was... Out in the open, finally. It was all there to see, truthfully, but maybe verbally admitting to it would be for the best? Maybe Levi being cautious and spending time with Eren without acknowledging it completely was a waste of time? He could go on like that forever, after all, in the friend zone on the outside, but staring at the kid's ass when he wasn't aware of it...

 

It was kind of low of him, if Levi were to admit.

 

And then, if he had Eren admit, both of them could act accordingly, whatever that meant...

 

Eren was silent for a moment, eyes unblinking for a change. The kid wasn't a coward, though, and not that much of a liar, too.

 

“Ugh... I kind of... do? I do,” he admitted and it must have taken him some restraint, not to look away from Levi.

 

“Okay,” the older man replied at Eren's admittance, once again moving to face the TV.

 

Not like he had something especially wise to say at that. He had made sure Eren indeed was attracted to him, not just in his imagination, and now his own attraction was less bothering him.

 

“What? Is that it? I tell you I like you and you're just like... 'okay'? What the heck, Levi... You can't be serious...!” Eren exclaimed.

 

Of course he would want Levi to reply... It would be only fair.

 

“Well, if you're asking, I'll admit I seem to find you attractive on the sexual level, yes. I haven't decided what to do about it yet, however. Hence my reaction at your wandering hands, brat. I told you I don't do one-night stands, but I also don't do casual relationships, being fuck buddies, or however you like to call it... If I _do_ decide to start a relationship, I take it seriously. Otherwise, I don't even bother. In that light, however, I'm not certain whether I'd like to pursue a relationship with another man,” Levi concluded, letting his eyes focus on the screen where somebody was attempting to flip pancakes in the air.

 

Levi idly wondered if Eren could do that too, when the TV was switched off and he could see his and Eren's reflection instead of the cooking program.

 

The kid must have been serious...

 

“You're not gay?” Eren demanded to know.

 

And yes, demanded was the right word, as his tone was one of no objection.

 

How precious. The brat could have a commanding aura around him if he wished to... Not that Levi was intimidated, not by far. Still, he did like people who were decisive and weren't afraid to confront him.

 

This time he turned his whole body to face Eren.

 

“No.”

 

And he believed it to be true. He didn't like women or men specifically. Maybe he was attracted to both genders? Or maybe he wasn't attracted to the gender but to the person in question?

 

Eren's face fell.

 

“Are you bi, then?” Eren continued and Levi sighed, feeling slight irritation at that.

 

So what if he wasn't? Didn't he tell that moronic brat he was attracted to him?

 

"Honestly, Eren? I have no fucking idea at this point... I've only ever been with women. I've looked at some men and thought they were handsome―just as I've found certain females beautiful―but never felt the need to be with any of them in any way possible. What does this say to you? I've already told you I find you sexually attractive, aside from being aesthetically pleasing, however. Do I have to be bi or gay for it to hold true? I don't think so, personally. Still, I didn't have much time to think it over and at the beginning it _had_ irritated the fuck out of me... Now it's all out in the open between us, so take that as you will...” Levi confessed.

 

It wasn't his plan to get to that point so fast―in his perception at least. He wanted to spend more time with Eren before admitting to anything like that. He hated talking about _feelings_ in the first place, but it wasn't really feelings they were discussing. Not the kind of feelings Levi disliked revealing. Maybe that's why it came that much easier?

 

Eren huffed and ruffled his own hair in discomfiture.

 

“Sorry... I don't know why, but somehow I got it into my head that you _must_ be gay and that there was no other possibility and you saying otherwise kind of... threw me off. So... You've never... with a guy?” the brat chose to inquire vaguely and Levi had to stop himself from smacking him across his head.

 

Of course that was the most attention catching issue.

“Isn't that what I've told you already? Yes, Eren. Satisfied?” he commented sarcastically, but Eren's eyes glowed eerily.

 

Well, that was definitely not comforting. It gave Eren too much material to work with and probably helped his ego grow too...

 

“If you're about to say something stupid Eren, I'd rather you not speak at all. I don't think it's that extraordinary and unusual for a man to have no previous experience of the kind, so don't you get overexcited. It's not like I'm instantly gonna let you fuck me just to try it out, or some other stupid shit,” Levi pointed out, just to be safe.

 

“I wouldn't!” he denied heatedly, making Levi eye him sceptically.

 

“Kid, you tired to get into my pants like... a few minutes ago and you think I'm gonna believe you? Lame attempt is lame, yet still...”

 

Eren groaned irritatedly.

 

“I wasn't trying to get into your pants, for Christ's sake! I was just testing the water to see whether you'd be completely against it. I mean, against me! Pursuing anything with me in general, not having sex!” he corrected himself fast and Levi had to chuckle.

 

If that wasn't a Freudian slip...

 

“Sure. Okay. I'm not that good at sex in general, anyway, so you'd get the short end of the stick if anything...” the older man shrugged.

 

He said it without giving it much thought or even being embarrassed about admitting to it. At least the kid would know not to get overly high expectations.

 

Levi had been told a few times he wasn't the greatest lover. Probably because the few women he had actually chosen to be with were all blunt and didn't have a problem with pointing it out. He could only thank himself for that, as strong, determined and opinionated people were his thing, it seemed. Those were the words he had heard when they were splitting up, though, and they didn't go into detail much, so he couldn't have been certain as to what was the core of the problem.

 

Levi wasn't daft. He had an idea what was behind it. He didn't have a highly active libido and rather fucked less than more if he had to choose. He was anal about cleanliness, especially after sex. He wasn't a fan of cuddling for long. He wasn't into kinky sex and being innovative if 'normal' sex felt good either way seemed like a waste of time. He was also not very encouraging and rarely complemented his partner, most likely, due to his personality. How great a sex partner he could be in that light? Yet, he hadn't been bothered enough by it to change it. Sex wasn't as important as him having to step out of his comfort zone.

 

Eren looked... shocked? But, truthfully, who wouldn't when somebody had felt the need to admit to their prospective partner they were virtually bad at sex? It might have seemed counterproductive and another level of honesty.

 

Levi didn't care much. What was true was true. It's not like it would have been a secret forever if he had ever decided to give it a try with Eren.

 

“Ugh... I don't really know what to say to that... Why do you think that?” Eren asked, bewildered.

 

“I've been informed so. It's not like I had had sex by myself. I had been in a few relationships. I'm not that exciting by nature, I suppose,” the older man explained calmly.

 

“Wow... That's kinda... harsh to hear,” Eren mused.

 

He was looking intently at Levi and it was somewhat disconcerting. It often resulted in Eren coming up with ideas Levi didn't appreciate.

 

“What now? Are you trying to figure out if it's true? Seriously, Yeager... I didn't say it so you'd fret over it. Actually, I think it's a great moment for me to get back to my own apartment. I've said too much as it is,” Levi announced and started lifting himself from the couch, smoothie in hand, when his free one was grabbed by Eren.

 

“Wait.”

 

Levi looked at him with a questioning expression.

 

“I thought I told you I'm going home. Let go when I'm still nice, Eren,” Levi warned.

 

God, did this kid like to push his buttons...

 

“Please, don't kill me,” Eren pleaded instead.

 

Levi didn't even have time to ask what _for_ when Eren went in for a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, of course thank you for your attention! Especially those who comment time after time :D Also, I can't say I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger. It had to be there. Still, hope you liked the chapter and will continue to support me writing this silly little story :D I do agree those are both dorks as some of you had pointed out :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren asks a few questions and Levi doesn't understand things. But mostly himself.

Levi was paralysed and couldn't understand why.

 

And certainly not because Eren had decided kissing him was permissible or even a good idea.

 

Not by far.

 

He was paralysed for he didn't feel the need to push the brat away and punch him hard for his insolence.

 

More so, the act of being kissed by Eren had his body thrum with certain energy he thought he had long forgotten about; at least as far as kissing was concerned.

 

Anticipation.

 

The warm thumb on his wrist moved in a soothing motion, while Eren's lips sought out his with that ever present determination, yet still managing to be delicate.

 

Levi barely noticed getting closer to Eren, allowing them both to settle on the couch once more instead of having Eren stretch uncomfortably to reach him.

 

Gingerly, noticing Levi's unexpected lack of struggle, Eren nipped at the older man's lower lip, tugging almost playfully, and Levi gasped, tightening his hand that had somehow travelled into Eren's brown mane.

 

At the first touch of Eren's tongue Levi's lips fell open slightly and the warmth between them was turned up a notch.

 

Levi's reasoning was nowhere to be found by then and he allowed himself to indulge in the pleasure that came from being kissed so slowly and thoroughly.

 

Why wasn't he kicking Eren's ass? He had that brat sucking on his tongue and was damn glad about it when all he should do was kick him in the balls for blatant disregard of Levi's warning. It didn't seem all that important, though, when the fingers on his neck massaged the base of his skull in a way that had him all the more open and eager for Eren's intensely sweet kisses.

 

How could this brat be so attentive when normally he acted so brash? Well, he surely was bold having had the nerve to pull Levi into the kiss at all, yet the man would have expected a sloppy and fervent make out, but Eren was intense without being overbearing.

 

It was so easy to get immersed in the way Eren's tongue purposefully slid against Levi's own and Levi would have let it continue if Eren hadn't slid one of his palms onto his ass and squeezed. That one movement startled Levi completely for some reason and he immediately pulled away from Eren's lips, breathing hard, blinking to get his eyes back in focus.

 

All he could see was Eren, of course, and his damps lips that he had been kissing just moments ago. It was distracting to say the least... That it was so easy to be swept away by Eren and, more importantly, so into it, was highly surprising. With Levi's previous partners he had never been so affected by simply kissing. Especially as it was most of times a messy ordeal that involved exchanging spit more or less intensely. He had paid no mind to it with Eren, though.

 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed helplessly in the end, his mind apparently not able to keep up with his body.

 

Eren chuckled lightly at Levi's cry of distress and smoothed his hands over the older man's thighs in a soothing manner. It brought to Levi's attention that he was actually straddling the boy, however, and it took a lot of determination not to show how conflicted it made Levi feel.

 

“Are you sure that's the best thing to say in such situation, Levi? I mean, I'm pretty sure that you'd rather we not...” Eren pointed out and Levi was for once not happy about his tendency to curse freely.

 

Noted, Eren was spewing complete bullshit, but still... Funny thing, though, that a few minutes ago the kid had been asking not to be killed and now that Levi had made the mistake of not pushing him away he got positively too cocky and happy and felt too safe around him.

 

That's what he got in return for being agreeable.

 

Levi wasn't that much of a hypocrite, however. He couldn't lash out at the brat for kissing him after participating in it of his own free will. There was no reason to regret it, he just had to decide if he wanted to have a repeat of that and how soon, if at all.

 

Okay, not if at all... He could be honest with himself. It was by no means the question of 'if', but definitely the one of 'when' and maybe of 'how'?

 

He was still occupying Eren's lap and the young man didn't let go of his thighs. Levi didn't have it in him to object or try to shift into another position or even leave. Him, normally one of the least touchy-feely people on this planet—and if it was a bit overly dramatic then tough luck—was engaging in a very touchy-feely moment with Eren that didn't include being sexual, not anymore that is—which, by the way, wasn't all that common for him too.

 

This kid had a personal talent to push Levi into braking his boundaries and habits without trying all that much and not getting chewed out as a result—not seriously at any rate.

 

Maybe 'push' wasn't even the right word? In some way it might have implied Levi's active resistance while there was none. It was all just talk, really, at this point. Because it wasn't Eren who coerced Levi into knocking at Eren's door and staying for dinner time after time, or watching films together, talking, kissing now... Eren gave Levi opportunities, asked and initiated from time to time, but it was Levi who willingly took the bait and stayed. And he could have said 'no' each and every time. But he had chosen not to.

 

Eren made him want to spend time with him, to converse with him and bicker, to eat his delicious food and to kiss him back like it was a normal thing Levi was almost used to, when it was far from that.

 

It was disconcerting.

 

It was disconcerting, because all of those things that he was not fond of or even disliked and certainly didn't crave for where now things he enjoyed and maybe even looked after, even if he still wasn't able to admit to it out loud, to Eren or anybody that wasn't himself, really. And that too wasn't as easy as it was for many people, Levi believed.

 

Levi was always different, even while in his past relationships, and he wasn't even going out with Eren. Not officially. He didn't want to before his visit that day. Seemed that changing his mind wasn't as hard to accomplish as he had thought.

 

And Eren had just kissed him and Levi thought it wouldn't be so bad to do it again if he was certain Eren wouldn't try something more. Levi wasn't going to jump into anything more when he still had to wrap his head around the fact he allowed himself the thought of pursuing an actual relationship whit a brat seven years him junior and a man.

 

It was too new a development.

 

On another note, Levi must have been silent too long for Eren's comfort.

 

“Uhm... Are you mad at me, Levi?” he asked and the other man's eyes widened imperceptibly in disbelief.

 

Great timing...

 

“ _Now_ you're asking? Shouldn't that have been your concern before you had actually pulled me into that kiss, brat? What, feeling remorse now? Afraid I'm not gonna put my feet in your apartment after that? Why did you do it if you're afraid of consequences now?” he mocked.

 

After all, not one of those options was a real possibility. But Eren couldn't know that, could he?

 

The younger male clicked his tongue, squeezing lightly Levi's thighs, probably reassuring himself more than Levi that he had done the right thing.

 

“I... Really want to please you and make you happy, Levi. Normally, I'd rather not aggravate you and be the cause of your discontent, but... I really wanted to kiss you. Especially after what you said to me about... you know, being bad at sex?” Eren admitted and, to Levi's surprise, didn't sound all that embarrassed this time.

 

Besides, what kind of shitty logic was that?

 

“What the fuck do you mean by that, Eren? I say I'm bad at sex so you want to kiss me? In what? Confirmation?” Levi huffed, a bit miffed.

 

A kiss with such motivation behind it would have been a bad kind of a joke and something he would rather not participate in. It was too late, though, and Levi hoped Eren had some kind of a plausible explanation or that had been the last time Eren had a chance to exchange spit with him.

 

“Sorry. It probably didn't sound that great... It wasn't a confirmation. It's not like that. Just... I didn't want you to think I wasn't interested in you just because you told me something like that. I mean, sex can be great, but it's not the only thing that's important. I really like you, Levi. I do. So, if you'd give me a chance... I'd be ecstatic,” Eren assured with a shy smile.

 

Was this brat for real?

 

“Are you actually asking me out, Yeager?” Levi asked.

 

“Yeah. Yes, I am. I've kissed you, so it's only logical to follow through...” Eren nodded, biting his lower lip and Levi mused that despite all his bravado, Eren was probably nervous as to Levi's reaction.

 

Also, all that was out of the blue—the kiss, the proper confession, being asked out... When was Levi's time to evaluate all that? Was Eren always so headstrong?

 

He was, wasn't he?

 

But maybe it was good? Sometimes, it made Levi think about things he would otherwise refuse to address, would motivate him, make him act. Levi was oftentimes impassive if there was nothing to spur him on while Eren, in a way, was the source of his own motivation. Yeah, he wasn't all that well put-together and meticulous, but that was Levi's forte and if they could meet somewhere in between... it couldn't be all that bad.

 

“You're so fucking cheeky, brat, I swear... You make me talk way too much, you create trouble you pull me into, you kiss me without permission,” Levi paused and he could feel Eren squirm underneath him, uneasy at the worrying words, making Levi smile internally. “But you make it impossible to stay away from you,” he finished, flicking Eren in the forehead again, trying to hide his own embarrassment at admitting such a thing.

 

Eren tilted his head to the side, brows furrowing.

 

“Is that a 'yes'?” he inquires uncertain, as if it was too good to be true.

 

“Yeah, it's a fucking 'yes', Eren, which means that for some unfathomable reason I decided to date a brat that has a knack for grating on my nerves both intentionally and unintentionally. It's probably middle-age crisis, or something...” the older man commented offhandedly, but it was hard to keep his cool façade when he was greeted with the widest and most brilliant smile he had seen yet and Eren's eyes shining in jubilation.

 

Nobody had looked so glad just because he had agreed to date them. And that wasn't an exaggeration. Eren was just so emotional and open and full of feelings... Levi who had a hard time expressing himself couldn't help but let himself bathe in that warmth and feel truly appreciated.

 

It was a good feeling.

 

Levi was scared of getting addicted to that—Eren looking at him as if he was the best out of the best.

 

How his aloofness appealed to Eren was a wonder, but he wasn't going to second-guess himself. There was no possibility of Eren lying with a face like that... Plus, he most likely wasn't all that aloof in the brat's presence. Not as much as he used to.

 

“Can I hug you?” suddenly Eren asked and Levi had to blink at the request.

 

Since when did he ask? Was that actual consideration?

 

“I'm moved that you ask Eren, but no,” came Levi's curt reply.

 

It might have been rude and out of place in the face of Levi's acceptance of Eren's confession, but the older man was starting to get uncomfortable.

 

The change in Eren's expression was palpable.

 

“Why?” he questioned, surprised and not comprehending Levi's denial.

 

“Because my legs are actually starting to lose feeling from sitting like that and I have a hunch once I let you hug me, you won't be that easily detached, brat,” Levi explained.

 

And indeed, one of his calves did start to tingle unpleasantly, now that he had the mind to pay attention to it.

 

Eren saddened noticeably, but nodded in agreement. Not that he could do much about it otherwise...

 

Levi sighed and moved so that he was sitting opposite Eren instead of on him, wincing when the blood started circulating in his leg unpleasantly, trying his best speed up the process by shifting and rubbing it.

 

Eren was staring at him, Levi knew, and the man sent him a glare, daring him to laugh, but the brat only smiled sweetly, making Levi wonder if his menacing stares had worked on Eren before or was his immunity to them a newly acquired skill. He couldn't remember...

 

“Why are you staring?” Levi opted to ask, slowly feeling his calf return to its normal state.

 

“I still kind of can't believe we're going out now and I have to make sure it's not just my overly active imagination. I'm really happy and looking at you makes it even better!” he replied, rubbing his nape.

 

Why was he saying things that got him embarrassed Levi had no idea... In turn, it was having an effect on him as well and he hardly ever experienced that. Maybe because he didn't believe or care when people had said such things in the past and now it was hitting him twice as hard?

 

Levi hated mushy feelings, however. Mushy and cute... Why was he dating this kid again? Because of his genuineness and determination. Right. But when he talked with the same genuineness and determination about his affection for Levi, the older man didn't know what to do with himself and how to react, or if it was wise to show any kind of reaction at all...

 

Not like he was disgusted or irritated, however, it wasn't easy to be the recipient of it when he wasn't used to it. It made him want to run and stay at the same time and that dissonance wasn't something he wanted to deal with, really.

 

“Eren, could you please tone down a little bit? A moment longer and I'm going to get cavities... I get it that you're happy. I'm happy, but...” he trailed off, uncertain how to word what he wanted to say without coming off as a complete asshole just a few minutes after agreeing to date Eren.

 

Eren snickered, though.

 

“Too much for a stoic man like you? I get it. I'll be giving you daily doses then. How about that? Until you get used to me being disgustingly sweet to you?” he proposed with a smile and Levi had probably grimaced without thinking, making Eren laugh even louder.

 

He seriously didn't get this kid sometimes...

 

“I'd rather you wouldn't. I'm not the kind to be all lovey-dovey if you already haven't noticed. I hope you don't think my personality is going to make a one-eighty suddenly, now that we have agreed to... be together,” Levi clarified.

 

“I'm not so narcissistic as to assume you're going to become Mr Sunshine all of as sudden. No worries. Besides, I kind of like that side of you—all serious and sometimes stand-offish. Plus, I love how you're normally so composed, your monotone and the way you hold yourself and refuse to show being affected by something, but then when you actually relax and let yourself go around me... it's something to look forward to and makes me twice as happy as if it would have been somebody else,” Eren claimed and Levi could see he was itching to touch him some way, yet held himself back.

 

Also, he could feel the tips of his ears slowly get warmer and it mortified him, so he busied himself with rubbing his calf, even when it didn't need it anymore, just not to look at Eren directly. Plus, Eren didn't seem to be the preceptive type, but he somehow seemed attuned to Levi and it did nothing to calm his nerves and running mind.

 

“You're doing it again, brat. Stop running your mouth off whenever you like it, or I'm going to puke,” he huffed in defence.

 

There was a moment of silence and Levi thought that maybe this time he had actually offended Eren's feeling and it almost made him feel bad himself, when warm fingers wound themselves in the back of his hair, just where the longer part met his undercut.

 

Levi stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head minutely to gaze at Eren and try to understand just what was running through the kid's head this time, touching him so casually and... strangely intimately, after he had refused to let Eren hug him.

 

“Your hair is really soft and silky, you know? I've never touched hair like that before,” Eren mused out loud and Levi couldn't help but think it was really bizarre how Eren went from cheerful to... whatever it was in that moment...

 

“Well, I guess you just haven't made it your habit to touch other people's hair,” Levi shrugged, fighting between stopping Eren completely and leaning into his touch like an affection starved cat.

 

He should have probably sought medical attention first, because such mood swings couldn't be healthy... The both of them should have gone together for the best result.

 

“I wonder... I guess I'll have to get you used to compliments as well. Maybe I should make a list?” he asked no one in particular, but Levi paid no heed to his musings when Eren's thumb found its place at the base of his skull. And it must have been as sweet spot Levi had no idea about because it was the second time that day he felt shivers run though his body, being caressed there.

 

For some reason, that simple moment seemed to be more intimate than the kiss they had shared earlier and Levi couldn't explain why he was seeing it as such. But the feeling of Eren's strong palm and delicate fingers massaging him, running through the short grain of his hair and running up, tangling in the longer locks had Levi out of breath in a matter of seconds and his own hands were lying useless by his sides.

 

“Eren... Stop. Stop touching me,” he said, despite not making a move of his own to get away.

 

Eren's fingers stilled, but didn't leave his hair.

 

“Why?”

 

Always with the questions...

 

“Because I really don't want to kiss you right now, but I will if you don't stop. So stop,” he explained.

 

“It makes absolutely no sense, what you've said just now, you know? If you want to kiss me, then kiss me. It's not like I'm against it...” he argued, confused.

 

He wasn't alone. Levi was mostly confused as well.

 

“No. because after I kiss you I'm going to want to kick your and my ass for not stopping and it wouldn't really be amusing. You're touching me too much, brat and it's fucking overwhelming. Too much touching and too much affection. My brain is going to rot... My body has faster adaptation time than my mind, so yeah... Here you are. I'd rather not regret anything that I'd do in a spur of the moment and I think that applies to you as well. Will you stop touching me now that I've so kindly explained?” Levi said and it was too close to pleading for his liking.

 

Eren blinked, biting his lower lip, but after a few second withdrew his hand from Levi's hair.

 

The lack of warmth and the weight of his palm was immediately something Levi missed on some level, yet it was for the best. He had let it go too far as it was, when none of it was his intention.

 

He was going out with the brat, for Christ's sake... If that wasn't a gigantic step forward, he didn't know what was. Not indulging in his body's momentary cravings was probably the wisest decision he had made that day.

 

“By the way, how old are you actually, Levi?” Eren asked finally, having decided it was reasonable to stick with Levi's request not to touch him.

 

Right.

 

He was probably right.

 

Probably...

 

He was officially dating an idiot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, after a few days. Hope it wasn't that long after that bit of a cliffhanger and that you liked how it developed. I know this chapter wasn't really all that funny and snarky, but I didn't want to make it as such forcefully. There's always some kind of reflection that creeps into my fics, I guess :D
> 
> Also, thank you very very much for your support and such positive comments. If there's anything you'd like to express or ask about, go ahead. You can also find me on tumblr under maboroshinokokoro. Yet beware, because it's seriously NSFW in terms of yaoi and BL. I do plan to post this fic there soon, though, and my other ones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with friends never sounded less appealing...But then, there's Eren...

The last two weeks Levi had been continually pondering just was had tempted him to accept Eren's confession—if it could be called one—and agree to enter into a relationship with him, as if it was the most normal and sane idea in the world.

Well, it wasn't.

It obviously, painfully wasn't as he had realized after a few days of careful consideration.

What the heck had he been thinking before?

That attraction was enough of a valid reason? 

And why exactly was Levi aggravated by his own decision? Yes, it had been made somewhat in the heat of the moment, but...

Actually, it was all that damn brat's fault, of course...

Scratch that.

Not only the brat's. His and the moronic lot of his other neighbours', some of whom thought they had earned the right to call themselves his friends.

Like Erwin, for example, or worse.... Hange. 

And Hange and Erwin together were simply too much for Levi to keep his shit together when they found it extremely entertaining to bug him—and Eren by default—about their relationship status. And progress.

Because leave to Eren fucking Yeager to blurt everything out to those devils in human skin.

So now Levi was suffering and, God, was he suffering profusely...

There were few things worse than being grilled by Hange and Erwin combined. And then being grilled about his 'relationship'... 

Levi didn't do relationships, right? Not anymore. Not until Eren had come banging into his life. 

Erwin and Hange knew that and it was the core of Levi's problem.

They simply refused to let it fucking go.

Unfortunately, Eren wasn't helping much in keeping them at bay. He knew very well Levi hated being interrogated and sharing the kind of details his friends insisted on hearing about. He tried not to disclose anything, yet reminded Levi so much of an overexcited puppy sometimes that—given the right kind of manipulation—he talked.

And then Levi had to listen to even more uncomfortable questions and fumed on the inside, while Eren looked sheepish and apologetic and Hange and Erwin couldn't hide their sick satisfaction at being able to stir Levi up, those fuckers...

And, actually, it wasn't even the worst. The worst was Levi having to suffer through a damned dinner with those nosy bastards. He knew better than to try to talk himself out of it. It would have been putting off the inevitable in time and he'd rather get it over with than had it looming over his head like a stormy rain cloud ready to burst. It was going to have to be like ripping off a band-aid.

Either way, in the current state of affairs, Levi was in his temporary personal hell—in Eren's apartment, surrounded by friends that could have at least pretended not to have fun tormenting him, but didn't and waiting for Eren to serve dinner.

All things considered, the knowledge that the food was most likely to be delightful provided some level of relief. Not that it could entirely compensate for that disaster Levi was forced to live through...

He knew he was already far above cranky and they haven't even eaten the starter. How long would it take him to explode and punch somebody in frustration? 

He wished he could excuse himself to help Eren in the kitchen. While also in an open plan with the living room, those few metres away from Hange it would offer seemed to be precious and dear. Unfortunately, also unreachable. The brat, instead of getting a clue at Levi's tentative and hopeful suggestion, said he was in no need of help really and Levi should just relax himself and enjoy when he took care of everything—a lost case if Levi ever saw one...

And so the barrage of questions and not so delicate insinuations continued on, successfully contributing to an imminent cardiac arrest or a popping blood vessel as far as Levi was concerned. 

“So, how was your first hands-on experience with a man, Levi? You're really great material, you know? Strangely enough, I don't actually know anyone else, be it in my circle of friends or acquaintances, who had a go with both men and women... You'd obviously be the best subject competent enough to pint out any possible differences, I'd seriously like to hear your opinion on that!” Hange exclaimed excitedly.

Levi's eye twitched in annoyance. How could they be so fucking intrusive when it concerned them by no means? It's not even like it was their field of work or something that would justify their blunt impertinence...

Well, okay, their work did have to do with human behaviour as such, but as far as he was aware, they were looking more into group and crowd psychology. Their inquiries were surely off topic... It was just their sick curiosity and Levi had no friggin' intention to indulge them, when his privacy and psychological wellness were at stake. He wasn't nuts. Despite obviously spending time with all those psychos, Eren included.

“Do you seriously think, Four-Eyes, I'm going to even consider answering that? Besides, sorry to disappoint you, but it's been approximately a few weeks at best and I'm no teenager that needs to fuck at the third date or would go desperate and start reconsidering whether all that relationship bullshit was worth the effort without getting it on, or something... The only answer I can grace you with is that we haven't fucked at all, so shut your trap and no more idiotic questions or somebody is going to be violently murdered. And guess who's the most likely candidate as of now, huh?” Levi intoned lowly, aiming to be somewhat threatening.

Hange paid him no heed.

“Ahhh... How can you say that! Don't you feel kind of like a newly-wed, Levi? I mean, you ought to be in the most lovely and sweet phase of your relationship when everything is new and exciting! And you actually live so close you could very well be living together... And Eren is like a perfect young wife—all pretty and glowing, eager to show off by and please you by preparing a delicious dinner only to later on...” Hange paused meaningfully, wiggling their brows.

In Levi's eyes it served only to make them look more deranged, but they probably thought they were entertaining. He certainly didn't appreciate their poorly constructed innuendos and implications. Hence the harsh, almost offended look he directed at them.

“I think your brain might be malfunctioning again, seeing as it wanders into directions it should steer clear off. Unless, you meant Eren being that perfect housewife and doing the dishes you both pests stuff yourself full and leave to do whatever it is you do when you choose not to work on making people uncomfortable.”

Hange just 'tsked' at him, clapping their hands eagerly.

“Well, knowing you, seeing Eren clean properly and with devotion may be an equivalent of forplay for others, so...”

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I'd watch out if I were you and cease that verbal diarrhoea. One brief moment of inattention and something unfortunate may happen to you. Like unexpected food poisoning. You can never be sure, right?” he stated almost conversationally.

Hange paused for a moment, eyeing Levi carefully.

“You wouldn't,” they finally announced.

“And just what makes you so certain, huh? Aren't you overestimating me?” 

“Nah! You wouldn't, 'cause that would seriously upset Eren,” they said happily and Levi could swear there was something close to snapping in his head. 

Still, he couldn't help but sneak a a peek at the diligently working young man in the kitchen.

Now, it was true Hange getting sick would sadden the brat. He was just too nice for his own good sometimes. Though, why exactly was that to stop Levi from showing Hange their place in one way or another? Surely Eren wasn't that important. Not yet. He could still piss Levi off like nobody else. On another thought, however...

Agh! He hated when Hange did that to him! 

Just how much longer was it until they ate? What the heck was taking Eren so long?! 

He was about to express his dissatisfaction, but wasn't fast enough. 

“Levi, could you please help me bring the food to the table? Everything is ready to go, but it's too much for me to handle alone,” Eren's animated voice reached the older man's ears.

Now he wanted help... Of course. Levi was tempted to refuse, yet that wouldn't really be an achievement. Plus, it would once more reveal his childish side and that was a weapon Hange and Erwin didn't need to come into possession of. They had enough ammunition as it was.

“Sure,” he decided upon and went to the kitchen area. 

Only then did he notice how distracted and irritated he actually was, as seconds ago he had not registered the smell that filled his apartment. But he could feel it the moment he stepped his foot in the kitchen area—the divine aroma of Eren's cooking... A mix of herbs and spices that tickled his nostrils in a way that made it impossible not to salivate. 

He sighed and breathed in, finally able to relax a bit.

“What do you need me for?” he asked Eren, looking from one plate to another with clear interest. 

He couldn't wait to have a bite of whatever it was that Eren concocted.

Lifting his gaze up from what he was doing, Eren smiled warmly at Levi, almost succeeding at making Levi crack a smile himself. It took a lot of his self-control and all those years of practice not to smile like a love-struck idiot—which he was positively not. Unless it was with the food. He did concede that he was a goner as far as it was the object in question... 

“If you could bring the salad, I'll take the plates with the mushrooms, okay? The bread and drinks are already on the the table,” Eren explained, motioning at a decorative silver platter covered with Levi recognised as apples and... spinach and some other ingredients that he would certainly not even think of combining. 

Well, Eren was the one who knew how to cook, so Levi wasn't about to lose trust in his culinary skills until he actually tried the salad. 

Without further ado he took the salad and placed it on the dining table and Eren fast to follow him.

Everybody took their seats and the anticipation of all of them, Levi included, was almost palpable—so excited they were to try Eren's cooking.

Levi locked his gaze on the plain white plate before him and was met with the aforementioned mushroom topped with an egg. The yolk was an appetising, glistening yellow and there was obviously some kind of cheese sprinkled on it. Levi was a fan of cheese. Cheese made things so much better... Ugh, unless it was the old-stinky-sock kind of cheese. He couldn't stomach that...

He looked up and realized that both Hange and Erwin had a very similar reaction to his and were thinking if it was already okay to dig in or were they waiting for a sign or something...

Eren cleared his throat and one glance at his expression told Levi that the brat was mildly nervous, but happy at the same time. What a weirdo... 

“Well, I guess you'd like to know what you're going to eat before you actually do it?” Eren stated more than asked and Levi thought that, no, not really. 

He didn't particularly care what exactly was on his plate as long as it was half as delectable as the stew he had had before. But, Eren put a lot of effort into that dinner, so they ought to humour him and let him explain some of the magic.

“Would be nice,” Levi nodded agreeably as a result.

“Yeah, okay. Well... For the starter I prepared eggs baked in Portobello mushrooms with Parmesan and parsley as the topping, as well as an apple cranberry walnut salad with feta cheese and some bread rolls. Our main will be white chicken chili and for the dessert we'll have banana caramel and cream on top of cinnamon and ginger crumble. Hopefully, it'll be to your liking,” he smiled sheepishly once more, biting his lip, as if uncertain of the quality of the menu.

Levi grimaced at the boy's uncertainty and he was about to comment on it and tell him to have some fucking faith in his own abilities, but Hange beat him to it.

“It sounds great and smells even better, so no reason to be timid, Eren. I'm positively starving, so why don't we dig in?” they proposed and Eren nodded with fervour.

“Thanks, Hange. Bon Appétit, then,” he responded, his expression more light-hearted.

And dug in they did. With appetite. 

For a moment there were just the sounds of them happily eating and Levi tried to draw them out, because he wasn't really fond of Hange slurping and smacking their food in oblivion. It was downright disgusting. It wasn't all that hard, though, when he had his own appetizer to focus on. Surprisingly, or maybe rather not so surprisingly, the crispy salad nicely complemented the stuffed mushroom and the egg's yolk was just the right kind of runny. Levi had nothing he could nag about and it was one of the few times he actually didn't feel the pressing need to nitpick and find faults in things when there were none to be found. 

He was genuinely happy and one stealthy look at Eren told him he wasn't going to try denying it, even if it meant more teasing. 

Then Eren caught Levi's gaze—not so suave as he thought, it seemed—and awarded him with a genial smile and the older man's hand halted halfway through to its destination, his mouth slightly open. 

“You're dripping olive oil onto the tablecloth, Levi,” Erwin's smooth baritone announced and Levi snapped out of his trance, mouth closing with such suddenness that his teeth clicked painfully against each other. 

He looked at his hand and, indeed, he had paid so little attention to his own actions while gawking at Eren that instead over the plate, his hand hoovered over the pristinely white tablecloth on his right. Which meant it was no longer so pristine, seeing as a few yellowy-green droplets of the oily dressing were now staining the material.

Levi cringed at the sight inwardly, cursing under his nose at his own distractedness. 

Mess of any kind was one of the things he despised and here he was, acting like a brat himself, losing focus just because Eren had dared to grace him with one of his gracious smiles. 

Utterly ridiculous and shameful. And surely, Hange and Erwin had caught his blatant staring too. And he had dared to imagine he was secretive? 

To his chagrin, he had it worse than he had thought.

“Sorry,” he huffed in annoyance, eating the next bite almost violently, sending Eren and angry glare, even thought it was by no means his fault.

Well, maybe it was to some point—nobody had told him to act overly nicely—but Levi wasn't that big of a hypocrite to seek blame in the boy. 

“Was it the tastiness of the food that had you so pensive or was it something else?” Erwin asked in a friendly tone, but Levi knew better than that.

The implications were far too obvious. And to Levi's dismay, saying that it was Hange's ugly mug stuffed beyond reason would be too apparent a lie.

“I'm sorry, it's just that Eren's idiotically self-satisfied grin caught me off guard,” he decided on.

It was still a dick move, however, saying the truth would have been so out of his comfort zone he wasn't able to stick with it. 

He could see Eren's confused expression shift into disappointment when he understood what happened and Levi got angry with himself. 

Sure, maybe it shouldn't have been that big of a deal, yet... was there really a need to lie in a lousy attempt to save his face again? In front of his idiotic friends who knew better anyway? 

Was Levi acting like a stubborn, proud man-child? He probably was...

He cleared his throat.

“It's not like there's no reason for it, though. How many people could make something so simple as a mushroom and an egg taste so great? And it's only the appetizer... Not so bad, brat...” Levi said, pinning Eren's gaze once more, this time on purpose. 

And something warm bloomed in his chest when that warm smile returned to Eren's face; maybe even more pronounced this time around? 

This kid was too easy to please... But also too easy to sadden or anger, most likely.

They both weren't people easy in companionship.

Hange snickered at that exchange between them, but Levi sent them such a deadly glare that even they had to hold themselves back from a certainly unnecessary comment.

The rest of the meal passed more or less in a nice, friendly atmosphere. Aside from that one instance Hange decided it was a brilliant idea to undertake the doubtlessly doomed challenge of stealing some of Levi's dessert. 

They had been left with all of their fingers intact only because Levi felt particularly magnanimous after having his taste buds so thoroughly spoiled and satisfied. 

The dishes were fast tidied up—upon Levi's inevitable insistence—and then they're all sitting cosily on Eren's couch with Hange occupying the plush carpet in front of the coffee table. Another two bottles of wine—one semi-dry white and one rosé—were opened and aside from Erwin—his big stature be damned—all of them were on the way to get tipsy at best.

Hence, Levi's lack of active opposition against acting like silly teenagers at a high-school party and engaging in playing drinking games. And it was such a strange juxtaposition too—who played such idiotic games with something as supposedly inherently classy as wine... Wasn't it exclusively reserved for cheap liquor that brats indulged themselves in, or something?

Still, whatever thoughts were lurking in Levi's slightly buzzed mind, he had found himself with a yellow post-it note slapped too violently onto his forehead, just like the rest of the morons he was stuck with.

And to Levi's morbid amusement, any game rules were apparently non-existent, as one look at Eren had him undecided between the need to snicker in disbelief or barking in angerat whoever thought of it—most likely Hange if Levi were to go by his gut feeling. Not that it was hard in such a situation...

Why? Well, in the middle of Eren's forehead was a similarly yellow card with the name 'Levi' scribbled on it sloppily. And there could be no mistake as to what 'Levi' it referred to, given as there was no surname and those were his friends who had made it up...

It made Levi uncertain and somewhat anxious as to what exactly he himself was going to have to guess. Especially as Erwin was then a personification of Thor and Hange David Attenborough. 

And just how the fuck was Eren supposed to guess such a shitty thing? Not that Levi himself was shitty, just that he wasn't famous no matter how you looked at it...

He rolled his eyes, though, as there was probably no point in arguing. It wasn't even important...

It wasn't that long after all the obvious questions of 'am I a man/woman' or 'am I a fictional character' until Erwin was the first to guess correctly, only to be fallowed by an overly excited Hange. Which left Levi and Eren still in the dark.

Eren didn't look as deterred as Levi, though. Whether it was thanks to the alcohol or the brat's natural enthusiasm and determination, Levi wasn't sure.

And they were probably already on the twentieth question or more...

“Am I somebody I personally met at some point?” Eren finally caught on.

“Yes.”

“Yes!”

“...” he was met with and his eyes widened, as if everything started to become more obvious.

It was Levi's turn, though.

“Am I a character in a play?” he asked tiredly, the buzz of the wine not keeping him excited in the slightest, quite the opposite. 

He was feeling more and more drowsy by the minute.

“Yes,” was Erwin's reply, his voice as steady as always, despite the generous amount of wine he had already consumed. 

“Am I living in this apartment complex?” was Eren's next inquiry, a confident smile adorning his lips, making Levi blink distractedly, as if one time wasn't enough...

“Sure you are, sweetie!” Hange slurred jovially, patting their thigh.

They should have stopped drinking two glasses ago, but somehow nobody had stopped them from getting completely shitfaced and Levi was afraid it was going to bite them in the ass sooner or later...

“Am I perceived as evil by most?” Levi chose to ask himself, quite sure he knew just where this was going.

“Well, that depends... If yo-” Hange started, but Erwin thankfully intervened.

“Yes or no, Hange.”

“Exactly, Four-Eyes. It's not a philosophy class. I don't have time for this shit!” Levi quipped.

“Fine, fine... Sorry. Don't have to be so aggressive about this, jeez...” they rolled their eyes.

“So, yes or no?” Levi pressed, already tired of the stupid game and eager for a nice long bath and, more importantly, some blessed solitude.

“Yes.”

“Am I in this room right now?” Eren continued with a smirk.

“Yep!”

“Do I have an arch-nemesis who happens to be a complete douchebag and pretends to be all righteous, but is mostly just a massive dick with bulky muscles and an attention slut?” Levi intoned.

“Levi!” Hange shouted in mock indignation.

“What? It's all true anyway...”

“It is, but aren't you a teacher?” they argued for no particular reason, but to aggravate him.

“And? I teach PE, not English. Besides, no one gives a damn what language I use at home,” he insisted.

“What if Eren minds? Do you Eren? Do you mind his shitty mouth?” Hange prodded at Eren with their big toe, making him squirm, but laugh at the same time.

It was absolutely ridiculous and Levi wouldn't have touched that foot with a three metre pole and still would feel an urge to disinfect himself all over after if it happened either way, but Eren just shoved them away delicately and they fell back, wine sloshing precariously in the glass they were holding. Then Eren sent Levi an amused look, shrugging, as if that was an actual answer...

“You're no fun, boys!” Hange whined.

“Well, I can't say whether I'm no fun or not, but I'm pretty fucking sure I'm Doctor Horrible,” Levi announced and didn't wait for anybody to confirm, unsticking the post-it and letting it fall onto the floor.

And sure it said 'Dr. Horrible' in Erwin's neat writing. Of course he had to be graced with a character like that. Small and angry and painfully awkward as far as human relationships were concerned. What a brilliant not so coincidental coincidence...

He saw them all snicker surreptitiously, but decided to pay it no heed. Not this time. He was too tipsy and too tired for that.

“Well? What about you Eren? Are you gonna guess?” Hange almost sung?

And the fucker then focused his gaze on Levi, the corner of his lips lifting.

“Am I a certain short-tempered, foul-mouthed individual going by the name of Levi?” he asked slowly.

“Shitty brat,” Levi growled.

“Do you often insult yourself?” Eren snickered.

Was he really going to play that game?

“Who knows...? Maybe I do? What if I also had a bad habit of scratching 'my' balls in public if I got a sudden itch? Would that still be so funny?” Levi pushed without shame, certain Eren would back off and leave him to himself.

“Well, that wouldn't really be a concern, seeing as it would be 'your' body, right?” the brat answered, though.

It was stupid and childish and far from tasteful, yet the brat was challenging him. Whatever it was to achieve Levi had no idea, but the fact stayed unchanged.

Thankfully, Hange stopped wherever their little exchange was going by letting out a what could only be called a maniac cackle.

“You're so precious, boys! So precious! And you claim to cringe at pick-up lines, Levi... I can't! Having an itch and scratching your balls? That was poetic... Maybe you should consider English after all?” they continued laughing like mad, close to spilling the leftover wine.

Levi was in the process of deciding just what was the best solution for getting rid of that demon, yet, blessedly, Erwin came to his rescue without being prompted to. 

He stood up from the couch and without much ado lifted Hange from the ground where they were almost rolling around the carpet in amusement and threw an arm over their back, steering them into the direction of the door.

“I think it's time for us to go. We had a lovely evening. Thank you for the delicious food, Eren,” he smiled and then he and Hange were gone, as if getting rid of them was the easiest thing in the world. 

Levi blinked, uncertain, but no matter how long he gaped at the room and the door, Erwin and Hange were nowhere to be seen.

He was free. They were free, to be more exact.

God, finally!

He let himself thump heavily onto the couch and gasped with surprise when, instead of the soft cushion, he was met with a hard body and Eren's amused but warm gaze.

“Hello there, handsome!” the brat intoned happily and Levi grimaced.

“Oh, stop... Just how cliché is that?” he grumbled, yet didn't shift his head from Eren's lap where it had landed.

Instead, he turned onto his side, facing Eren's stomach as a result and instantly regretting it.

Eren was wearing a long-sleeved tee that was hugging his rather slim waist and stomach a bit too nicely and having it literally right before his eyes, the delicate outline of the muscles visible through the cottony material, rubbed Levi in all the wrong places, in his personal opinion.

It made him itch to reach out and touch, maybe even slide his hands under, getting personally acquainted with the planes of Eren's abs and chest. Funnily enough, it wasn't even that much of a sexual urge then as the knowledge that something, someone, so physically appealing and beautiful was in his immediate proximity and, he was sure, if he just wished to, he could touch and bask in that beauty, because Eren would have nothing against it. More than likely... He would probably appreciate it if he was in his usual state of mind.

Levi would be too angry witt himself for giving into his impulses, though, and so he restrained himself going with the easiest course of action—closing his eyes.

Instant relief.

For mere seconds, though, because the brat decided tormenting Levi and trying to break his resolve was the best after-dinner activity ever. 

Now that he couldn't see, Eren took it upon himself to remind him of his presence, as if Levi using him as a human pillow wasn't enough. How could his occupation of Eren's lap not be couple-y enough? Did he really need to get more handsy? And sure, maybe Levi wasn't all that fair in the moment, but...

Fuck that kid and his affinity for Levi's neck!

A warm, wide palm wormed its way onto the sensitive skin of Levi's nape, deft fingers running up and down the bare and vulnerable column, leaving pleasant shivers in their wake.

Levi's default response should have been getting defensive and all prickly like a prissy cat, showing Eren how it ended if one dared touching him so thoughtlessly, casually and without any warning or, more so, seeking permission. What he actually did, was far from that, however.

The older man gave a long, loud sigh, relaxing his body under Eren's gentle ministrations, finding it strangely soothing after the long, mentally taxing day. Truthfully, he did like his friends, but it didn't change the fact they were another level of tiring whatsoever...

And Eren? Eren was... Eren. For some unfathomable reason, he felt he could relax around him; stop trying to be tough, because the boy would think nothing less of him, would just take what was given if it actually came to it. And maybe he wasn't giving his friends enough credit, but... they weren't so eager and, dare he think, endearingly determined to make Levi look at them with... affection, just as Eren was probably looking at Levi that very moment. 

It made him want to give in more than ever... so he did, for a change. Without protests. Without irritated grumbling. 

And it was refreshing. Calming. Pleasantly different. 

He heard himself, rather than felt, humming back in his throat in contentment when Eren scratched lightly, almost imperceptibly, the shaved part of his undercut. 

“You like that?” the brat asked in a hushed tone, as if he didn't want to wake him up from his lethargy. 

“Mmm...” Levi didn't feel like giving a strictly verbal answer, stretching so that his neck was easier available to Eren's hand. 

“Who knew you could act so feline-like... Seems that's one of your sweet spots, huh? Your neck... But, it feels good to be able to do that, too, so... It's a win-win situation,” He said and Levi could hear the grin in his voice.

Guess, he could indulge the brat this once...

“I guess it is,” he replied lazily, opening his eyes finally and instantly being met with Eren's big, warmth-filled orbs.

If it had been his first time seeing them, he would have stopped breathing for a moment. Thankfully, he had more control of himself and his heart just skipped a beat, not two... or more.

“If my food does such a great job of pacifying you, I think from now on you're eating dinner at mine only. Then you get a tasty meal every day and I get to pamper you and get that bit closer to you each time. Would that be so bad?” Eren smiled and Levi couldn't really decide if he was joking or being completely serious.

He didn't even have it in him to give Eren an earful for assuming he had done something like 'pacify' Levi. Because he sure as hell didn't! He was just lucky enough to be there when Levi felt particularly human-friendly, or more like... Eren-friendly? 

And even Levi was in the mood for some physical contact from time to time. 

Rarely, but still...

“Whatever, brat. It's not like it's gonna kill me to throw you a bone from time to time,” he said finally, but there was an obvious smile tugging at his lips.

And Levi was sure Eren took notice of it, with how much brighter the light in his eyes got.

What was it about accepting Eren being wrong, again...? 

The hand on Levi's nape tightened slightly and he closed his eyes back, taking in a big breath, his nostrils filling with Eren's scent.

Oh, well...

Nobody was infallible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The fic is not abandoned :D If you're still up for reading it guys, even if it was so late, hope you liked it. If not, I'd love to read what you'd improve.
> 
> Thanks for the response so far! All the kudos and comments are a lovely pick me up each time and even if I don't have time or strength to write at a particular moment, it means I'll still have motivation to continue :D


End file.
